A-List To The Heart
by Fuhrer Eisbergs
Summary: What happens when a Narcissistic A-List music producer meets a piece of raw creation? Meet Shizuru Fujino a master a money,music and sex with the world at her feet. Meet Natsuki mentally outcasted by society with a song in her hands. What happens when one song joins the two? Will there limits take them to the point of no return? Futa theme Shiz/Nat
1. A Part Of Me Falling Part 1

**A-List to the Heart **

**A Part Of Me Falling Part 1**

**Well good morning, afternoon and evening to all of you reviewers and followers. It is your favorite dictator Führer Eisberg now your dear Führer is a stupid head because your dear dictator came to Starbucks to post you reviewers a new chapter of New World Order, but left her stupid flash drive at home. I like to think I am your perfect dictator but my mind has been off today since it's my mother birthday, so I will do you one better my children of corn I will give you a new story! Muhahahahaha this story I think you all will like so give it your best, read, review, and welcome to the new short story A-List to the Heart.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Life it's a funny thing the gift of life and death hang on a fine string ready to be cut at any given moment it scares most people but not me. There are winners and losers the controllers and the controlled to dominate and to become dominated. I knew the A, B, C's of life and I knew that I was never anything less than a perfect A. My life of perfect expectations all rested within my twenty-three year old mind I was ready to bust at the scene. I Shizuru Fujino was at the world's attention ready and willing to dominate and I always did.

"Shizuru…Shizuru how are you feeling about your latest project?" Light flashed in my eyes as soon I stepped out the black limo normally this would blind anyone, but I knew to bring my five thousand Gucci sunglasses with me. With the purple night sky above, my head it looked like an electric blue from the interior of the white flashing lights of the cameras.

Looking towards the man from my shades as he quite literally shoved the tape recorder in my face I looked with a huge smile.

"Well my latest project is going to be a big one something that I think that everyone would like to hear. I believe my new star will blast through the music charts Erina Sukimastu will rip the charts."

"Shizuru…Shizuru…"

Looking over towards the other man, I knew he wanted another question as I made it to the studio. Nodding my head, I smirked my famous smile that made women and men a like drop towards their knees. Watching a woman with a camera drop her equipment I knew my charm worked as our eyes met.

"A lot of critics say that Erina Sukimastu is nothing, but a fluke and she obtained her position in not so honest ways!" Knowing that they were close on the trail towards the affair that I shared with the young star I smiled. "I can assure you as the vice president of Amethyst records Erina Sukimastu did achieve fame of her own accord. Also in three nights at the Grammys we will take what is ours."

"Shizuru any comment's for your critics?"

"Yeah…tell them that they are screwing with a Real A-List star and next time they want to pay ball they should fix the facts."

Walking away, I blocked out the oncoming questions that others wanted to form, in this business, I knew when to strike gold, and I knew when to strike fast. If you could not tell I Shizuru Fujino am current vice president to the largest music industry in all of Japan as well as America. Over twenty-three years ago, everything started with a dream and it was a dream that my grandfather created. From a one-town music dive then to a small record company to a worldwide industry the Fujino name grew.

Now with my father close to retirement I knew that I was next in line for the world to be at my feet completely. Although all my life the world came towards my feet, from the time I came home from the hospital everything was at my feet. I was a blue blood an A-List, a class act untouchable to the public I got anything I wanted and I wanted the world. Coming in groomed I shot myself into the music business everything was at my hands, from the top parties to the elite of nations I had it all.

With a charm that no woman could resist I Shizuru have bedded as well as produced every major star out today, from Maaya Sakamoto to Lady Gaga I have bedded and groomed them all. As I walked into the new studio, I was greeted by the oncoming entourage that was Erina's camp. Walking up I spotted Erina in all of her beauty with her being my latest toy she put the latest models to shame.

With her heart shaped face towards her strong yet silent brown eyes her dark black hair hung like straight waves on a raging sea. Walking up towards me without shame she pressed her lips towards mine, being an opportunist I decided to slip my tongue in yes she was my favorite toy so far. Breaking apart, I rubbed my hand up and down her arm licking her wet lips she knew what I wanted later.

"Ok you two break it up…"

Twisting my head back I looked towards the yellow-haired producer known as Tate, he was reliable and always delivered what I needed on time.

"So what do you got for me today?" Looking back at Erina as well as Tate I saw the surprised smile on their faces as they could barely contain there excitement.

"I think we have another hit someone in Erina's camp came up with this beat and lyrics. It's nice and smooth prefect for the Grammys this year."

"Hmm…let me hear it you don't mind singing Erina?" Looking at Erina, she delivered a million dollar smile that lit up the room as I commanded her.

"Sure…Shizuru…Tate do you have that last part for me?"

"Yea…"

"It's alright give me what you have I just want a feel of it."

"Oh really and I want a feel of you Shizuru Fujino after this is over." Watching her strut a cat walk-like walk towards the booth I walked towards the door behind the glass. Watching Tate I signaled the go ahead watching the light come on Erina's voice flooded my ears.

_Hold me now._

_I wish I could run to you._

_Not here for long _

_How long will you run?_

_Drawing me to you_

_Drawing me to you_

_Drawing me to you_

_Heart don't fail me now waiting until another day._

_Heal me now hold me now as your drawing me to you._

_So hold me now and don't run and draw me to you._

My heartbeat faster as the words came into a piece of my soul, although I loved the song something felt off as if it did not belong. Not knowing if I could pin the feeling it was something that I never experienced before. With water coming in the corner of my eyes, I held them back as the acoustics came to a fade and Erina to a smile.

Putting on a professional look, I hoped that no one would see my weakness. Smiling again, I thought about the song and how something so right could be so wrong at the same time.

"So what do you think Shizuru?"

Looking down to see Tate with a smile, I looked with a smile before speaking. Well it's nice but short so how about this we get Armin Van Buuren on the track and speed it up I been wanting to work with him again.

"Sure thing I'll have my people contact Erina when she give the go ahead."

"Don't worry she'll give the go ahead after tonight I promise. Just don't release the track until I give the go ahead I want this on her next album." Winking at the blonde-haired man, I know that he knew what I meant he knew that I was planning on a fun night with another notch on my belt.

* * *

**Now, what do you think of this story no Nazism, I plan on writing this from Shizuru's point of view now as for Natsuki she will come in. Do not worry there is a twist to this and a heavy twist read and review to find out and obey your** **Führer**.


	2. A Part Of Me Falling Part 2

**A-List to the Heart **

**A Part Of Me Falling Part 2**

**Nothing to say too much accept this might be a short story or long story depending on my reviews and if people like it. Now enjoy it my children of the corn wallow in the excitement muhahaha HAIL Führer Eisberg.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Waking up alone is so much easier to do; now the thought of waking up and coming home alone would sadden most romantics I didn't waste my time on the thought. Although I, Shizuru Fujino was no romantic I never was alone when I have the comfort of a beautiful woman coming into door every night. After Erina left, I still couldn't get those lyrics out of my head. Even the banging of my bedroom headboard against my wall as I fucked Erina earlier still couldn't drain out the lyrics.

"Feeling a headache come over me even before the day started I looked over towards the aspirin. Smiling I knew that Erina left there isn't much that I love but the one thing I loved about Erina she knew when to leave knowing that we had no relationship ties besides sex and music. Enjoying the silence, I got up not caring about my nudity I popped two aspirins in my mouth before taking a swig of water. As a woman that kept with the A-List crowd my body next to my work was my greatest perfection. With my abs toned to an eight pack and my arms strong as well as my thighs and ass as well as back, I knew my body was a work of art.

Walking in as if there were no care in the world, I spotted my maid, not knowing her name and not caring. I knew that I did not know any shame sleeping with my maids actually; she knew it was something that I always treasured. Remembering my first time with one of my maids whose name I forgot I remember my father catching us in the family barn when I was a teenager.

After being yelled at for acting like a horny teenager all maids, hours were restricted to an eight-hour shift instead of twenty-four hour.

"Shizuru you have a call from your father," spoke the maid timidly. Smelling that she was new, I pointed out that the young maid wasn't as innocent as I was led to believe. I knew that she was one that would love to be subjected to my dominance.

Walking over in my naked glory I watched as her breath caught in her lungs. My hands gently brushed against each other as I reached for the phone. Picking up the phone I answered as if nothing happened watching, her walk out I wanted her to stay as I wanted my morning breakfast that rested between her thighs.

"Ara how are your father?"

"Don't give me that crap Shizuru are you with the maid again?" I knew my father was a harsh speaker when mad and this time I knew that he was mad at me for what I did not know. Knowing to smile and slide everything off without angering myself, I answered.

"No father I'm not with the maid?"

"Hmm…now what is this crap about taking over the Grammy's?"

"I was simply answering a question father?"

"No you weren't you were sending a message damn it Shizuru! Haven't I taught you anything? Responses like that cannot be tolerated!"

"I'm sorry if I speak the truth about our company father, but it had to be said and the facts straightened."

"The facts hmm…then how did that theory about you in Erina pop into the media's hands? Are you fucking that girl Shizuru?" Smiling on the other end of the phone, I held back my giggles as I knew my father got mad. Something about all of this seemed like a game to me it all was and only I had the winning cards.

"No I'm not father."

"Hmm…well make sure to keep it in your pants I don't want our reputation screwed because you want to fuck everything that walks in is that understood?"

"Yes sir…"

With that, I hung up the phone falling back onto my king sized mattress I howled and laughed; as soon as that happened the maid came in with that, same timid look. With my body already turned on, I sat up enough to where I rest on my elbow pulling back my head in a signal for her come over my way I let the fun and games begin.

Later seemed perfect as I got another call from Erina walking towards the office I was greeted with a flock of assistants. Pushing all of my work to my personal assistant walked into the office with the one person that could come in. Ignoring the calls from Erina I looked over towards Reito my trusted right-hand man. Growing up together, we became a power team as we crashed down the music scene introducing new styles that Japan had never heard this all being done in our teens.

"Why are you late? Having fun with the maids again?"

"No well actually my father called…and yes I got a new maid I had to see her talents."

"Oh yes I figure he would call since you were fighting with the sheep again," spoke Reito.

"No I think of it as keeping them in line." With us, looking at each other we then both smiled as we knew our own inside joke. I knew it had always been like this with Reito and me on the scene as rich kids we shared the same ambition for music and power. With the common goal in mind, it lead everyone including my father and Reito's parents to believe that we were dating. Until yours truly was caught with the family maid in the barn, and well Reito let's just say he was caught with his penis half way up his husbands ass by his parents as well.

"Well thank god that Tate wasn't there to engage with your slaughter."

"Ara worried about your husband?"

"Tch... hardly, I swear with all this new talent coming in its like I can't catch a break."

"You know we just don't look for new talent we look for different talent," I supplied. Watching him go into the lining of his coat pocket he pulled out a small tape smirking arrogantly, I looked at the tape as if it foreign.

"Now don't look that Shizuru not many people can afford the high tech stuff." Setting the tape of the table, I looked at the name on the cassette case written in blue letters it read Natsuki Kuga.

"Why may I ask are you giving me this?"

"Listen she has this sound I never heard before." Leaning back in my desk chair I looked annoyed I knew that when Reito had his hands on something it was always good. His skills with musical talent were just as good as good as mine making me owe him a trip to the spa as a price that we created with our little bet.

"Come on I have heard that line from everyone all my career, she's no one special."

"Listen to her she's from our own playground but she moved here for college, that's all the info I got from her fan site." Knowing that New York was Reito's and my little playground, my perfectly managed eyebrows rose a bit.

"So what she's from New York that's nothing." Pulling out his phone he played with the device before handing it to me looking confused I looked at the blog spot that contained her name on his phone with a video waiting to be played.

"She's underground and she's hot shit right now she got this acoustic session that will blow you away."

"So what she's an internet wonder? You know how that is in Japan besides I got enough fucking idols, besides I got Erina working on something."

Getting his phone back and opening his blazer to slip it back into his pocket, he left the tape with me. "Come on Shizuru listen to it I know she's gold. Besides you don't know what I had to do to get that tape."

"What do you mean?"

"Natsuki Kuga isn't what you would call an available artist, she's really reclusive." Laughing for the second time that day, I looked at Reito as if he grew two heads.

"So you are going to toss this one hit wonder with a tape into my office wanting her to get a shot with us. Also to top it off she doesn't want to get put out there that's a riot."

"Shizuru…"

"Hmm…at this rate you may be taking me to the spa." Watching him open the door, he looked stern at me knowing that he meant business I looked like a child with my hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Just listen to the fucking tape Fujino."

Holding up my hands, I took the tape and placed it into the inner lining of my blazer pocket hoping not to anger the inner queen within him.

* * *

**Ok that's a bit longer I sort of hand to rush this cause I have to get home so I can go to dinner with my mom. Also, think I'm not going to bring Tomoe in this I think she's stupid and does nothing for my stories. As I get more reviews I'll answer each question separately see you my children of the corn.**


	3. Other Side Of The Tracks Part 1

**A-List to the Heart **

**Other Side Of The Tracks Part 1**

**Enjoy and read children of the corn**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

"Ugh…Shizuru fuck I'm about to…ahhhhh!"

"Fuck..."

Grinding out my last orgasm with my partner, I rolled from off of her as we let ourselves rest I watched her as she lit a cigarette.

"Mind if I smoke in here," spoke the woman as she blew out smoke. Smiling at her, I knew her well enough to do impulsive things like what she just did without me being annoyed. Looking up to the ceiling I knew that something was wrong blaming it on me getting the flu, I dismissed my slight mood change as boredom. With Erina's track coming out we put the finishing touches on the rest of her tracks that she contained.

With the Grammy's tomorrow night I decided to let off some steam, it wasn't until I saw the younger woman getting dressed in front of me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet Serah at the office we are going to dinner." Smirking I looked at this woman reaffirming my nonexistent hope of monogamy ever existing. Rolling on my stomach, I looked at the older woman with dreamy red-eyes as I spoke.

"Still carrying the old ball and chain around?" As the Katie put on her bra, she looked at me before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't talk about Serah like that we just have…problems…that's all I mean every marriage has them right."

"I wouldn't know that, but apparently I guess these problems are so deep to where we have sex whenever you're in town."

"Shizuru I'm sorry…I know you have f-"

"No don't say that I don't have those feelings so spare me the details and the fake let down. I'm just stating this from an outsiders view. I mean we met in Manhattan you were with your wife and one thing lead to another, I'm only stating the obvious that you're feeding oats to a dead horse."

Walking up towards me Katie looked at me before kissing me deeply before breaking apart. "Shizuru, Shizuru you still don't understand it yet but you'll find out one day that something's are worth keeping and fighting for. So that's why I'm going to tell Serah everything."

"Can I be expecting some angry calls?"

"No you aren't I at least owe you that much for the wonderful time you have shown me in this past year."

"Don't forget the fact that you kissed me first as well." Watching her laugh, I noticed the inner beauty of Katie although she was older there was something more that I like about her beside companionship. She was like an aged wine that I really enjoyed watching her put on that last of her clothing she spoke.

"So how's that thing that Reito's been bothering you about?"

"Oh that Natsuki Kuga situation it's still the same I haven't listened to any tracks yet, Reito had the nerve to get it to me on cassette. In addition to that, even if I did like her Reito says that no one knows too much about her. I read on the underground blog they have she's coming out with a new song."

"Hmm…so you have taken interest in her then?" Smiling I knew Katie was poking fun it was one of the many things that I loved about Americans.

"No I have not I have never even seen her or heard her music like I said this investment is like feeding oats to a dead horse. As well no one knows where she even is, but reading the blogs she released some kind of statement to a fans question saying that she wouldn't go main stream."

"Hmm…well you can ask Reito where he got the tape, but first things first listen to it." Looking at her watch, she got up from the bed looking with slight sad eyes as I laid in bed.

"So I'm assuming this is the last time we can be like this?"

"Y-Yea..."

Shutting my mouth and nodding my head I pretended to understand what Katie wanted to do. Watching her laugh took the elephant out the room.

"Stop pretending like you understand it looks too cute."

"Well Katie you know if it ever gets rough you have a place in my bed for the night." Nodding her head, she exited the room leaving me to my thoughts. With the phone ringing I slid my cell to see Tate's face pop up knowing that it was late I knew it was something that must of needed my attention.

"Yeah…"

"Shizuru we got a problem with Erina." Sitting up and throwing the covers off myself, I headed towards the shower while on the phone.

"What is it?"

"Erina leaked that track you heard the other day."

"She did what? Under whose authorization did she do that under?"

"Apparently her own." With my anger coming that I knew that my nerves were off feeling that it was too soon I let my anger go.

"You tell that half-baked girl her lawyers and my lawyers need to meet by the end of the week consider her fired and her contract terminated."

Hanging up I walked to painfully step on something hard in my coat pocket. picking up the fabric, I wanted to rip it but it was before I looked in my pocket. Setting on the tape that Reito gave me I set it on before I jumped in the shower letting my heated body cool down. As the shower hit my face, I heard the most angelic voice that my ears could process.

_This is Natsuki Kuga acoustic sessions twenty-seven the song is called Drawing me to You. 1...2...1…2...3…4_

As my eyes widen it was if my soul was pulled away from me as the woman named Natsuki Kuga sung to me. Tears mixed in with the shower as I heard the small but heavy strums of the guitar.

_Hold me now._

_I wish I could run to you._

_Not here for long _

_How long will you run?_

_Drawing me to you_

_Drawing me to you_

_Drawing me to you_

_Heart don't fail me now waiting until another day._

_Heal me now hold me now as your drawing me to you._

_So hold me now and don't run and draw me to you._

Hopping out the shower, I slipped as I ran towards my room; grabbing the phone, I dialed the familiar number. With the ringing in my ears, I waited for the call to be answered. With a groggy hello, I heard Reito get on the line with air out of my lungs I heard Reito speak.

"S-Shizuru what's wrong?"

"That song you gave me, t-that fucking song!"

"So you liked it (yawn) that's nice. Couldn't you wait until tomorrow to tell me that?"

"No you idiot I'm telling you that song is copied ask Tate is he still up?"

"Yea I'll put you on the phone with him."

"Tate…"

"S-Shizuru its four in the morning what the hell? Didn't we just talk?"

"Yea we did but put the phone on speaker I think that Reito and you would want to hear this."

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait everyone I'm happy that you liked the story. therefore, for right now I think I'll go with this one a little more only due to the fact that everyone seems to like it. on this story since I'm working more now I won't be answering any reviews my off days are Monday and Tuesday so it's like I'll post up the next chapter then and answer some of the reviews then. So please read and review as well as obey me muhahaha.**_


	4. Other Side Of The Tracks Part 2

**A-List to the Heart **

**Other Side Of The Tracks Part 2**

**Enjoy and read children of the corn**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Sitting in the office wondering how to change this shit of a dilemma I was in I rubbed my hands in my hair for the third time. Picking up a cigarette, I knew stress started to come fast and with the Erina scandal coming to life I looked towards the Reito and Tate. It was five in the morning and all of us were in a shit dilemma as we listened to the tape, reaching over towards the remote I shut the music off.

"Ok what the fuck do we do about this?" Looking at Reito he spoke up as the first, knowing that I wanted to hear his answer the most.

"Sorry Shizuru I didn't know this was going to happen." Letting my anger boil over I did not see how Tate and Reito could fuck up so easily.

"How could you not fucking know Reito I mean your fucking married to Tate I mean you have had to hear the song at least once!"

"Look we are fucking trying as hard as we can to contain this shit Shizuru give us some credit!"

"Ok may I say something?" We both looked over towards Tate in the heat of our argument giving him the floor to speak.

"Look maybe this shit will blow over and no one will hear of it, I mean it is a remix of Natsuki's song. If shit hits the fan, we can turn the lawsuit on to Erina's camp I mean she was the one that claimed that someone from her camp made the song. I mean we can cut all ties and act like we did not know that this song was copied, with my testimony we can beat the case."

"How's that going to work Tate I mean Shizuru less than five hours ago fired Erina I mean she's going to defend her camp," spoke Reito.

"I'm not worried about Erina in her defense she was the one who sang the song and people tend to look poorly on the singer not the producer or company," I said.

"Well we gotta do something about this," spoke Reito.

Smashing the bud in the ashtray I looked over towards Tate and knew what he stated was a good idea. Although I did think business wise that was the best choice, something in me wanted to make this right. My soul wanted to search for Natsuki and make things right the pull was so strong that I couldn't explain and I still I question it till today.

"Who's the one that introduced the song to you Tate?"

"It was someone named Nao Yuuki she's in Erina's camp she's the one that handles basic things in the camp. Although right now she's a champion for making this song for Erina so I guess her status in the camp has changed."

"Try to make it so we can see her."

"Reito whose the one that gave you the tape?"

"Well I got it from this fan that burned it for me, but I didn't know that Tate was working on the same song else I would have caught the error sooner."

"It's fine Reito we just gotta clean up the mess." Looking warmly at Reito he knew that I wasn't angry anymore, but the backlash was still to come was something that we had to prepare for or at least contain. Soon Tate spoke hopping to ask the same question that I saw that was on Reito's mind.

"What about Erina and the press?"

"Leave her to hang if she wouldn't have violated the contract we could have saved her from what she's going to face. Although, I am going to check into something's before we leave her to the crows."

"Still this can backlash on you and she could still cast blame on you and Nao. I mean I checked the date on the song its two years older so it's a sure win on Natsuki's part if she wants to come out."

"That's why we are going to do what we need to so she doesn't hear from her fans."

"What's that…?"

"I'm going to handle this personally I'm going to find Natsuki Kuga myself. Reito I need you to call that private investigator and have him follow Nao I am sure that she is close towards the underground scene and someone might know. Tate I want you to get that hacker friend of yours and find a way to disable Natsuki's site until I can find her. The internet is the only way she can reach out to her fans I want this done in twenty four hours no later understand you two."

I watched as they both nodded their heads in understanding, watching them talk I saw as Reito kissed Tate before Tate took his leave. With the both of us, left alone we both smiled before looking at each other.

"What a mess?"

"Yeah but isn't this what we signed up for Shizuru? Also what's going on about that seeing this Natsuki girl?"

"I don't I just want to Reito I just want to."

"When you're done let me know what it was like to mingle with the commoners."

"Sure thing…"

The next afternoon I got up with a pain in my head normally, I would wake up early but since the scandal, my sleep pattern had been off. With the investigator on the search for Natsuki, it was taking too long looking towards the wall it was one of those slow days. As the Grammys passed the news and media saw that I did not attend with my critics lashing there poison I felt there was no need to respond only to focus.

Putting on a plain set of blue jeans and a black V-neck sweater I slipped on my white Nikes and left the house. These were the times I didn't need a guards the whole thing seemed suffocating. Walking along I walked towards the studio no further from my house upon walking in I spotted Erina in all of her glory. With the lights dim, there was a dark glow as she channeled her voice into the microphone.

It wasn't until she seen me that she looked with a curious but fair look, I looked at her as well. Walking down the stairs into the studio booth, I crossed my arms as I leaned on the crate Marshall Amp that was beside me.

"What are you doing here Erina?"

"Well even though we aren't contracted I still paid for my studio time in advance sometimes there are things even you can't control Shizuru."

Smiling at the woman, I knew exactly the angle that I wanted to use to get her to tell me the information that I needed.

"True, but you can tell me something that you can control you can let me meet the person in your camp that you released without our permission."

"Meet who…"

Looking back, I saw a woman with red hair; I spotted a lime-eyed woman coming down the small stairs. Smiling I saw Erina deeply kiss the red-haired woman raising an eyebrow I wondered when this development happened and how long was it. Something about that red-haired woman that bothered me it was not, the fact that she was rich it was the fact that she was in my territory.

Watching her walk up I looked towards her as she wore tan cargo pants and a green V-neck that showed her cleavage. For the first time that I felt myself not, becoming attracted to the woman and it was something about her bothered me.

"This is the woman that gave me a hit Nao Yuuki."

Deciding to play it cool, I held out my hand and she readily took it, although the bitterness rested in the air I still knew I could work my way through the storm.

* * *

**_Well as promised I have delivered there is another chapter coming up later today if I can get it out, but right now I'm at Starbucks so I think I will be here till closing. So right now I will answer all comments and questions, but I will have all reviewers know I will not do it all the time for this story, but for NWO I will always answer questions._**

**_Sleepy Crimson Ninja_**

**_Yes those are my own lyrics but I can't sing or play music but I can write poetry and music lyrics are poetry right?_**

**_Guest #1_**

**_Well I know who is going to be the futa I already had it planned in my head on who I want. In addition, I stop at the good parts because I am the Führer and I live to make others suffer. I am just kidding really it is a thing that I love cliffhangers if I gave everyone the whole thing I think everyone would not enjoy it as much as I hope._**


	5. Another Clear View Part 1

**A-List to the Heart **

**Another Clear View Part 1**

**Thank you for the reviews they have been super helpful, they are very enjoyable to read, and I am happy that you are taking sure interest in it. In addition, don't worry Natsuki will come in soon I will promise you that.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

As I looked at the red-haired woman, I sized her up she could be anymore then my age. Looking as if she were competition, I clicked my teeth together in annoyance I knew that I wasn't fighting over Erina I felt like I was fighting her over something that was completely unknown. Maybe it was the fact that I loved a challenge, as someone that was handed every opportunity as well as object. I was a dominator in life this woman managed to crawl under skin and into my stomach making me sick.

"So you're the famous Nao Yuuki that wrote Erina's latest song?"

"Yea I'm glad I wrote it we have been getting offers from other music company's shortly after Erina leaked it." Deciding to use the joking factor, I knew that Erina would get that I was pissed off about the situation.

"Hmm…so that's why you leaked it the track you wanted to get away from me. Oh how my heart is breaking," I readily joked.

"It wasn't like that Shizuru and you know it, I just wanted to share the new song after it was done I couldn't wait."

"Is that after or before you and Yuuki-san started to date?"

"If you must know it was before, it's been about six months now," spoke Erina. Seeing where I was at in Erina's list I could tell it was the shit list. I knew that I could bust her but I knew that her time would come and she would be left to the lions. Looking at Erina's nervous look, I knew she did not want me to tell of the string of fucking that we did awhile they are dating. Playing it cool, I decided to press for further answers.

"So Nao, where did the inspiration for the song come from? Surely you had to draw something from somewhere." Watching her eyes shift shortly I noticed that I had her where I wanted her, but I knew I needed to be careful.

"Well it came from this woman here." Watching her wrap her arm snuggly around Erina I knew that line was completely bullshit I knew where the melody came from as well as lyrics. So doing what I do best I smiled past my scowl that I wanted to give her and planned my next course of action.

"Come on really I mean the original song was great it was as if you had the melody right from the start. I mean I wanted a bit of a faster beat so I had Tate get the famous Dj Armin Vann Burren to back us up. I hope I wasn't stepping on your toes."

"N-No you weren't to tell you the truth I came up with the lyrics and the melody well there's a friend that I go to school with that came up with the guitar melody. We mixed and matched until we found the perfect beat."

"Oh I see well you're a college student you have a winner here Erina. Where may I ask do attend school if that's not too personal." Hoping that she would take the bait I smiled.

"I attend Tokyo University."

"Oh I see my cousin went there for a second they say it's nice maybe she might know your friend."

"I doubt it she dropped out a couple of semesters ago." Playing my down cast look I watched as she fell into it like the idiot that she truly was now all I had to do was wrap up the conversation. My red-eyes scanned Erina who looked like she was not buying anything that I was saying.

"Shizuru are you trying to get Nao from under my nose?"

"N-No I would not dare besides as you know I would like to use her writing abilities for some other acts that I have."

"No you can't Shizuru she is mine besides I got the message and our lawyers will meet yours." Knowing that she would be pissed and still bring that up I decided to play the easygoing role.

"Well about that I came here to tell you that I decided to put my lawyers on hold and I came here to ask if you would do the same since the song ended up a hit."

"Well what about the proceeds and promotion."

"You can keep all of that, think of it as a gift if you want to leave our label then its fine. I will get my lawyers to release the knots in your contract."

"Really Shizuru what's the catch?"

"No catch I think you're too free of a bird for me to cage you up," I said. Taking my leave, I walked up the stairs before waving them off once I was out of the door I took out my cell. As if fate came towards me as I was about to call Reito, I heard the back door to the studio open on the other side as well the sound of Nao's voice.

Walked to the corner of the building making sure that I was not seen I listened in on the conversation. Noticing that she was on the phone I smiled.

"Hey baby yeah no I'm just at home studying. What…the site is down so how are we going to get the new single out? Ok…ok I will meet you at the Dragons-Hut next to the school I will be there around four. I love you too Natsuki."

With my eyes widening the answer to everything seemed clearer than it ever did getting my phone ready I looked up the location for the Dragons-Hut and saw that it was near Tokyo U. The list of lies came clear I knew that I had to get closer to Natsuki although a since of happiness came over me a sadness came as well.

Walking away, I walked opening my cellphone I called Reito who answered readily as if on cue. "You find out anything?"

"Yea I know where Natsuki Kuga is and I'm going to see her."

"What you did so what do we do?"

"Cut off the investigator as but keep the block on her site."

"Ok got it."

Hanging up I knew this was the moment that I needed I was going to fine the woman that rocked my soul. Even though the plan was lain out, I was caught with one dilemma telling Natsuki the truth or finding out if she knew the truth already. In my line of profession, I knew that were many unknown writers that sell their lyrics undercover for a quick profit. Nevertheless, I knew in my heart that was not the case Natsuki Kuga, was raw talent.

The drive was not bad from my uptown Tokyo home towards the streets of Tokyo University I followed the map on my phone as if I already knew the way. I parked half a block from the location and waited from my front view to my rear view I could see who was coming and leaving.

As soon as I took a breath, the air in my lungs was caught in my throat as I choked on my own saliva. Coughing I spotted a pair of emerald-irises that shown through the darkest night. Somehow I felt like my soul was connected as my heart beat faster I knew no one could make me feel like this. A foreign feeling overcame me as a long yet familiar feeling washed over me; I buried the feeling as I watched her sit on the outside bench.

I looked at my watch and noticed that I had an hour and a half to speak to the younger woman, before the meeting between Nao and Natsuki commenced. Getting out the car, I noticed that she sat outside as she played with a lighter deciding to pull out a cigarette walked with the stick in my mouth. With my hands in my pocket, I strolled over towards her making me almost look like a model and I knew I was.

Walking up towards her my heart sped up faster this feeling rushed through my veins. Looking at her from my car was no longer good it was a thrash attempt compared to seeing the blue-haired woman up closer. With her heart shaped face and slender figure I knew I wanted her with clothes off, but I wanted to join in a feeling that was un-described. With cigarette dangling loosely from my lips and hands in my pockets I spoke.

"Hey can I get a light?"

Looking up at me, I was caught in the gaze of her emerald, as well as lost in a sea of desire. I saw my twisted emotion form into my own sick logic of lust and dare I say attraction; this blue-haired goddess was one woman that I, Shizuru Fujino wanted no matter what.

"Sure…"

Watching her reach, her arms up shield her hand around the lighter she flicked the lighter on. I leaned down slowly, never taking my eyes off her, as she looked right back into my eyes. Getting a good light on my cherry, I pulled up and took a drag before releasing. Taking my left hand out of my pocket, I took the cigarette between my index and middle finger pulling it away from my mouth.

"Thank you…"

"It's Natsuki…Natsuki Kuga."

* * *

**Oh yes people I went and did it again another cliffhanger, but there you have it the first official meeting of Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino aren't I a genius? Now there will be a slight Nao x Natsuki pairing don't worry Shizuru will be there too so bear with me on this. Well I'm off to go spread my horrors amongst the masses read and review else I will terrorize you ^_^**


	6. Another Clear Veiw Part 2

**A-List to the Heart **

**Another Clear View Part 2**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Regaining my composer, I found Natsuki Kuga the one woman that sped up my heart. Smiling past everything, I spoke smoothly and I was shocked that she did not know who I was despite my appearances on TV. Natsuki Kuga was a jewel to behold and she was a jewel that I only wanted to possess.

"Natsuki that's a nice name I like it."

"Its whatever I guess there could be worse names, but thanks anyways. So I suppose this is the moment when I ask your name and flatter you." I looked as her mouth tilted upwards taking out the pack of cigarettes from my back pocket I opened them holding one out.

"My name is Shizuru."

Watching her shake her head and decline I pulled back my pack of cigarettes, right then I knew that I had the right woman. Sitting down beside her, she looked at me before speaking the heavenly rush of words that fueled my soul.

"So did your parents stop just at Shizuru?" Making up the quickest last name that I could I thought and then began to speak.

"Viola…Shizuru Viola…so what's got you waiting out here?" I took another drag, before crushing my cigarette into the open ashtray that was outside.

"My girlfriend…"

"Oh really a girlfriend how long have you two been together?"

"For about two years now we are supposed to meet up for something later on, but I got out my class early so I decided to enjoy the time and wait."

"Hmm…I never stopped to think about waiting I have been so busy all my life, it's sort of hard to just sit and wait."

"Really…what keeps you busy?"

"Work mostly people and friends and among other personal matters." Watching her smile, I saw the lonely look within that smile and I wanted to wash it away with whatever I had to give.

"That's good…to have friends I mean."

"Ara…I'm sure you have plenty of friends."

"Not really mostly it's just my girlfriend Nao and me, but when she's not there it's just me."

"Hmm…do you ever want to change that?"

"Sometimes…but I find that it's best to be alone the sanity is pleasing." From Natsuki's words, I thought back to a place that I didn't wish to go to the fear the abandonment as well as the bitter loneliness. As soon as those thoughts came to my head an unknown floodgate opened and only Natsuki's pleas of sorry could be heard.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset here…"

Shortly my view focused on the handkerchief that was in front of me, touching my cheeks I noticed they were wet. For the second time around this woman, I cried.

Taking it, I wiped my cheeks before handing it back to her. "No you can keep it I'm sure we will see each other someway or somehow."

Putting the handkerchief in my pocket I smiled as the rest of the day went on we talked and everything felt light in her presence. As we sat in a moment of silence, it was nice to sit in that moment without the un-comfortableness of having to push anyone out my bed.

"So what got the water works going earlier?"

"Nothing just work…I guess…"

"Oh where do you work?"

"I work in sales."

"Oh really seems…cut throat…"

"Hahaha…are you normally this blunt Natsuki?"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to put you off with that."

"No its fine in my line of work you have to lie and put on a certain false pretense. I mean it's nice I like to think I'm a star you know?"

"Tch…if you like shallowness and a sense of unoriginal thought process. I for one Shizuru viola do not think you are a star just a normal person with great values." With those words that sailed through my heart I was pleased to know that I was valued for my personality not my wealth or work.

"Ouch…not a fan of famous people I'm taking it?"

"No I don't even own a television Nao is more into that stuff I guess that's one of the many things we get into." Knowing that I had the right woman I could not help, but push the envelope and ask the one important question that I needed.

"So I guess modeling is out of the question of guessing your career I do have contacts."

"Yes it is besides I'm not tall enough, but you can do the job for both of us," spoke Natsuki with a blush. Watching her blush made me want to see it more that side that I only wanted to know.

"Maybe as long as I get the opportunity to return your handkerchief back to you," I heard myself say.

"I'll think on it mostly I'm at my job or at home doing other things I work at a laundry mat at night."

"Oh really seems peaceful enough."

"It's a living…besides the sounds of the wash drying is almost peaceful." Laughing I looked towards Natsuki who had a smile on her face as well what I wouldn't give for that silence that she had access to.

As much as I wanted our time to last I looked at my watch to see that it was almost three, getting up I watched as she looked with curiosity.

"Kannin na Natsuki, but I do believe that I have to get back to work I sort of took some time off."

"It's no problem if you want to return my handkerchief you call me if you want." Watching her pull out an older model of phone, my heart leaped as I all too quickly took out my phone I just hope she didn't notice my eagerness. Smiling smugly, I decided to add in a joke as well as figure out the information I needed.

"Wont Nao get mad at me if she looked in your phone to see another girl calling?"

"No not really for the last six months she's been busy to even spend time with me. She even dropped out of school to go to work besides I could use a friend you said so yourself right."

Looking at her, I smiled but somewhere in my mind, I was bitter for some reason I hated that word of friends. The very foundation of it between Natsuki and I felt wrong so, so wrong.

"Hmm…I see maybe she's planning on buying you a ring?" Watching her smile, I loved it, but I knew that I was the one that wanted to make her smile. Although, having just met her officially I knew I was at odd ends of the spectrum compared to Nao.

"Maybe…"

After exchanging numbers I walked towards my car for the luck of me, I saw as Nao got out of her red jeep. Knowing that I was playing a game of deceit I had to make sure that I everything ran smoothly. Driving back towards my home I quickly checked the internet looking under the homes and apartment sections I found the perfect apartment.

I always thought apartments were for the poor and hating the feeling of lowering my status I felt myself sickened. Just as I was about to back out of calling the apartment owner, I thought to the emeralds that I wanted to see. I wanted to find out everything about Natsuki Kuga, and I wanted her know me as well. Dialing a familiar number, I called Reito as he answered.

"Hey how's it going?"

"I met her."

"No way did you apologize, Shizuru?"

"No…it wasn't the right time besides Nao has seen my face."

"What's that got to do with anything? You met her in private right?" I explained to him the situation. I heard as Reito sat back listening wholeheartedly on the other line as if I were his child before responding.

"Well this is going to be difficult I mean if Nao tells Natsuki who you are a number of things can go wrong."

"Yeah well I have something up my sleeve I could just let her know to keep her mouth shut."

"Oh a little black mail you messy bitch." Hearing Reito laugh I smiled on the other end usually this was not my style, but I knew that I had to get closer.

"Well I have one question out of this whole thing are you going to try to sign her?" Looking out towards the distance and enjoying the quiet, I spoke telling my true feelings.

"No…"

"Shizuru…"

"Look I'm going to be away for a while your in charge until I get back."

* * *

**Next, we are going to get into Natsuki's point of view so read and review.**

**Guest #1**

That's a good question you ask you have to read why Natsuki gave her name to Shizuru there more to the tale my friend.

**Guest #2 **

Well yes Nao is a fool in wanted the originality of Shizuru and Nao's hate for each other so I played on that old chestnut. As well as Nao did not like Natsuki at all as well so hey I decided to bring that hate out. Also yes in a certain sense Nao is using her but you have to read and review because as you know I will always throw a twist.

**Tyu **

Well If you want Shizuru futa I recommend Zero or Textgirl I know they do Shizuru futa's. I haven't read much of there works but some say good things some say bad its up to you.

**Uran**

Keep reading honey the next chapter after this you might get your wish.


	7. Another Clear View Part 3

**A-List to the Heart **

**Another Clear View Part 3**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Others in life say that life is a marathon not a race; it is how long you last not how fast you are done. For me it was something that my father always told me as I rode on the passenger's side in his squad car. My mother would always tell me that everyone is a diamond and sometimes god makes a special diamond. That is what she would tell me before dad passed away.

As soon as he passed away, I started hearing my mother talk less and less until it stopped those words of wisdom that I needed. Then I started seeing her less and less until I stopped seeing her all together. Child services said it was an accident until I got older and read the police report. No longer did I feel special I just felt cold. Moving into the Fuuka orphanage at ten, Ms. Maria tried her best to take me under her wing and look out for me. I could say I felt a sense of warmth but it all has disappeared since Ms. Maria's death three years ago. All I got was a crappy post card saying that she died and the funeral was over a year ago I knew I wasn't invited it figures the others in the orphanage thought I was strange.

After that time, I started to get into music putting my feelings into something that I knew that I only wanted. It wasn't until I met with Nao that I started to post my music more publically online. Many times, I had wanted to come out and publically do music, but something always held me back.

I knew what held me back I knew it was thing between my legs that held me back and made sink steadfast into my fear. Many times, I have looked at it between my legs with scissors in hand, as my tears came down. It was until Nao came changing my outlook and using my music to my advantage, but the rotting fear was there.

Nao was the one that made me channel everything that I knew for that I was grateful and with that, I fell in love. Soon I thought to Shizuru and why I gave her my name, it was as if my mind came on autopilot. Thinking of some rational explanation of why I told Shizuru my name maybe I thought she wouldn't remember like everyone else. With Nao, walking up towards me I quickly buried the attractive Shizuru in my mind. Hugging and kissing my girlfriend, she grabbed my hand and led me into the restaurant.

As we sat down it was as if I automatically began to compare Shizuru to Nao. Not knowing what was wrong with me I pushed down the criticism.

"Natsuki…Natsuki did you hear me?"

"What...Huh…I'm sorry say that again."

Watching Nao sigh in frustration as she looked at me with angry eyes it brought me back to reality. Looking at her bitter mood, things lately have been like this between us I opened my mouth to speak.

"Nao I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"No its alright it's not that important considering that I might have the money for your operation," spoke Nao in an easy going tone.

"Really…"

"No I don't you see that's what I'm talking, about your always thinking about you! How come you can't ever think that I stopped here to help you out with the site?"

Knowing that she was right I still wanted to give the waters a test and go despite my reclusive nature. Talking with Shizuru earlier made me realize that I am not as much as freak as I thought I was. Despite that I spoke.

"Well maybe this is a sign…you know maybe I should come from underground music."

"No…maybe it's not I didn't write all that crap on the blog so your fans could see you sell out. Besides if they figured out what you had in between your legs you would be the laughing stock of showbiz. I mean do you want to end up like all those shallow idiots in the music industry."

"Maybe it could be different for me I mean it could be a thing that I can go somewhere in the middle sell some records things like that."

"My question for you how could anything be different for you? I mean I think you are a success as a web sensation isn't that enough for you? What has got you thinking this way? You never really talk about things like this Natsuki."

Setting my head down I knew that Nao was right from incidents in the locker room, to being teased and bullied. Nao was my only salvation and I had to give her credit for that.

"Y-Your right…"

"Yeah I am now I gotta head over to Yamada he's the only one that can fix this fucking mess see ya." Watching her walk out I walked behind her before speaking.

"Are you going to come over tonight?"

"Sorry I can't but let me know when your next track is due for your album I really want to hear it," spoke Nao with a smile. I knew that everything in our relationship wasn't perfect now, but I loved that Nao loved my music. Even though I miss the days that we would try to make love, I knew that was impossible seeing, as it was hard for me to get it up. For that, I felt like a failure with an addition to having this body I felt sick that even I couldn't enjoy in the simple pleasures. Any way you cut it, I was a virgin although I still did other things with Nao she still refused to touch me down there. From what she told, me she said that it would be hard for her to get into it if she saw it so I guess it worked for the better.

I couldn't blame her because I felt the same, noticing my struggle Nao looked into a surgeon that would correct the problem. All it was is a matter of money and that was something I was low on as well didn't have enough of. Watching Nao work was the hardest thing that I had to do. With my own savings in the low and barely saving enough for food after rent Nao volunteered to drop out of school and work to help me save up for my surgery. My career in music seemed further and further with the fear of becoming someone I am not I was stuck. For one thing, that was certain from meeting Shizuru, I knew there was something better. Life was always like this for me always stuck in the middle not a boy yet not a girl, not rich yet not poor.

I wanted the marathon to begin for me and I wanted a place that only I Natsuki Kuga could have. Walking back in I looked towards Mai who saw the whole thing shaking her head she spoke. I knew Mai for over five years as well although she never knew my secret she hosted her good cooking when Nao and me would argue.

"I don't see why you're with her I mean she's never home."

"She's working I mean she's planning on making something happen. Besides Nao's the only one that likes my music and understands it we have a history."

"Natsuki don't you think that your fans don't understand your music as well."

"No they don't besides if those people really knew me they would run south."

"Well maybe something different may come of it you never know if you don't try."

"Mai…"

Looking at my watch, I noticed that it was time to go. Walking into the cold dark streets, I bid Mai goodbye. I enjoyed the walks down the street as I headed into the small laundry mat contained only three people. As I sat behind the counter, I watched as others did there laundry never in a rush just relaxed it was comforting. After my shift, I closed down heading upstairs I wrapped up the night, working in the same building that you rent from had its advantages.

Walking in the room it contained a small bed and along the wall two guitars as well as a computer with a cassette recorder. To the left a small bathroom as for the kitchen I didn't have one only a hot plate in the far right corner next to the bed. It was small but it was all I needed and I thought it was no problem for Nao as well.

Flipping open, my phone I looked over towards the number of Shizuru I looked fondly as my heart sped up. Soon an urge hit my bottom half it was unfamiliar and unexplored. I wondered how it felt to be her to know that when she took off her clothes everything would be secure and the same. I Natsuki Kuga wondered what it was like to be a real woman.

* * *

**There you have it folks you know who is the futa, hahaha I threw you all for a loop. Everyone thought that Shizuru would be the futa, but no she was not I had reasons for that but I knew I wanted Natsuki as the futa. Now read and review you children of the corn!**


	8. Another Clear View Part 4

**A-List to the Heart **

**Another Clear View Part 4**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

After two days, and a quick deposit I was across from Tokyo U. With all furniture coming in my neighbors were away much to my pleasure so I didn't have to deal with the meticulous on lookers. After talking to the property owner she smiled as she welcomed me as a student even though she never knew who I was I played the role.

Now I had to find out how to hide from the others in building without them noticing me, else this is going to be short lease. Deciding it was best to call Natsuki I looked towards the now washed blue-handkerchief, despite Natsuki's rough look. This small delicate handkerchief represented something small yet fragile in Natsuki. It was something I wanted to take care of something that I wanted to hold.

Deciding to call her, I let phone ring it wasn't until I looked at the clock and noticed that it was in the afternoon. Thinking that she was in class I left a small message.

"Hey its Shizuru your handkerchief is washed and I was wondering when we could see each other so I can return it to you. Give me a call when you can."

Hanging up I looked at the furniture calling a familiar number I looked towards the list of items that I needed. I knew everything would be in place within the next two hours. After speaking to them looking around, I started to unpack the small items that I carried with me.

After two hours, I looked to see that it was now five. With the whole apartment now, unpacked and small items such as plates and food and cooking wear here it looked like someone had lived here. My reasons for doing this were to display a sense of living in the residence if Natsuki asked. If I show that, I just moved here she would suspect something and that something I wasn't ready to reveal.

Walking upstairs towards my room I looked around I headed towards my dresser and pulled out a set of clothes. Just as I was in the middle of walking out my room my phone rung making rush towards the device and picking it, up. In all my life had, I never rushed over towards a phone to hear from a woman. I straightened myself out and saw Natsuki's name appear up answering the phone I spoke coolly.

"Hello…"

"Hey I got your message."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get this back to you, I'm sorry if I called during a wrong time."

"Oh no you didn't I just had a geography class nothing special."

"Ara what school my I ask that you're attending?" Knowing that I wanted to drag the information out of Natsuki I knew that I would add my information in after she told me what I wanted to hear.

"I'm attending Tokyo University."

"Oh really I live across the street from Tokyo University."

"Really how long I never suspected that you lived there," spoke Natsuki.

"About four years," I spoke.

"Oh really have you ever seen the campus?"

"No work keeps me gone a lot."

"You mean to tell me that for four years you have lived by Tokyo U and never set foot on campus?"

"No…"

"Well are you up for breaking your tradition sometime?"

"Sure as long as you join me for dinner at my place I'm not a creep or anything I just need to someone to cook," I said before laughing in the phone.

"I don't know…I'm not intruding am I?"

"No you aren't it would be more than a pleasure to have you here," I felt true to my emotions as I said those words. It was as I could see that pretty blush that I liked on Natsuki so much. Not knowing that something that beautiful could exist naturally, I thought towards other women that I have been with in the past. With their make-up plastered on their face in heavy loads, I thought to Natsuki smooth ample face and noticed her natural beauty.

Natsuki was Aphrodite walking the plains of the earth disgusted as a green eyed-minx she was ambrosia guiding me to eternal life. I wanted; no, I needed Natsuki Kuga in my arms and in my bed. Although I knew, it might be easy something in me wanted to do something different. It was an un-described feeling that I couldn't point this was different then just hunting and dominating this was…unknown.

The unknown scared me it took my feelings towards a place that I never wanted to revisit. Soon the doorbell rung walking over I made sure what I wore was appropriate. I now was wearing a red sweater with white collared shirt with black hip hugging jeans, walking towards the door my heart beat in my palm as I opened.

Looking Natsuki was wearing blue ripped jeans and an old New York Yankees shirt with old blue converse. Knowing that winter around the corner, I wondered was she cold.

"Hey come in, come in…"

Ushering her in, I watched as she looked around while she took off her shoes at the door. "Wow this is really nice Shizuru, maybe I should do what you do for a living." Laughing to myself I walked in towards the living room as we sat down I spoke. "No you wouldn't like my job too high profile as well as demanding."

"Surely you have to like something about it and besides why would you work a job you don't enjoy?"

"Ara is Natsuki always this inquisitive?" Watching her blush my heart blossomed into something more as I wanted to see that blush more.

"N-No it's just that when we talked about my job yesterday I told you what I liked about my job. I was just wondering what you liked about yours?"

"Well its sort of complicated I mean the job was sort of pushed on me."

"Oh I see well no one likes a job like that."

"Tell me about it, but a lot of good came out of it."

"I'm sure your parents must be proud of you."

"Yes they are."

"So how old are you really I mean you still have to be in college."

"Actually if you must know I'm twenty-three and I graduated early." Looking at Natsuki's impressed look on her face I was happy to see that she didn't think of me as everyone else would.

"Wow if only I could get through my math class the way you did."

"Well if you have free time I can tutor you."

"That's good but I don't exactly have any money at the moment to pay you and what about your work?"

"Well there's always afternoons weekends and nights, and don't worry about the money. It gives me a chance to show off my math skills."

"Showoff," I heard Natsuki say. Laughing once again, I felt more at ease as I looked at Natsuki, soon for a moment silence came. With the silence came attraction as I looked into her forest green emeralds as my red-irises burned through hers. She must have noticed the atmosphere as well because she was the one to break our moment.

"I'm sorry if I didn't bring any food."

"No your fine I ordered pizza it's my thank you as well as agreement."

"An agreement…"

"Yeah, the agreement that I will be tutoring you," I gave her one of my best and honest smiles that I had to offer.

"Well I can't say no to that," spoke Natsuki before delivering a shit-eating grin. Shortly after that, the pizza arrived I looked towards her as she barely took a bite out of her pizza.

"What's wrong you don't like the pizza, I'm sorry for ordering before you I should have asked what you liked."

"No its fine I was just wondering if you had…"

"Had…"

"Mayonnaise…"

Almost wanting to throw up I looked at Natsuki as she looked down at her pizza with a blush. Knowing that I shouldn't judge I didn't going towards different countries in my time of vacation or for business, I knew that this was normal to have different tastes.

"Don't worry I bought a new bottle."

Watching her head pop up like a happy puppy, I noted the blue-haired woman's tastes walking to the fridge I spoke. "So is this a natural love for mayonnaise or was it something you wanted to try?"

"Well kind of both."

"Hmm…do tell Natsuki…"

"Well when I first moved to my apartment I just paid my deposit and I was going from check to check. Therefore, I barely had enough food so looking all I had was a bunch of stale crackers and mayonnaise and the rest is history. Nao thinks it's disgusting and she doesn't want to kiss me if I have eaten it." Walking in and setting the jar in front of her on the coffee table I watched as she drove in without a care.

"Ara I don't think it's disgusting although it's certainly…different to say the least." Looking at her face as her lip moved upwards in a kind of display to say are you kidding I smiled as Natsuki spoke.

"You think it's sick huh?"

"No I don't its different, but I like different it keeps this world entertaining," I said as I took my pizza and sat back into my chair. Watching her blush, I noticed there was a dark place in her eyes before hearing her speak again before delivering a smile.

"So where's the pictures of her family at I have to see where you get those eyes from." With a blush, I swallowed a lump in my throat as the difficult question came although I wasn't expecting it so early. I knew where the color of my eyes came from and I knew it was a place that I found difficult as put up my walls once again.

"Well I'll tell you when you tell me about your family," spoke sharply. Watching her smile then look solemnly, I knew I hit a mark; I wanted to nail myself to a two by four as I came off as an ass.

"I'm sorry if I was disrespectful…I-I better go thank you for the pizza."

"No wait…"

Watching her get up and head quickly towards the door, I rushed up and grabbed her wrist spinning her around. Something must have caused her to lose her balanced as she crashed into my arms. Feeling her heat this close made me want her more I wanted to know what her body and heart had in store.

"Get away Shizuru don't touch me!" As if lightning stuck, she pushed me back towards the couch on my back. I looked in shock as tears balled up in Natsuki's emeralds.

Looking in shock, I watched as Natsuki darted for the door, disappointment struck in my heart for the first time inadvertently I, Shizuru Fujino had been rejected.

* * *

**Well thank you all for the many reviews well I'm off for the week so I guess I'll be writing and well doing more writing. I just hope I don't get a brain fart I freaking hate those so much. well I'm going to try to get this story over with as fast as possible so I can focus on new world order and I know everyone asking me to update that one too, but its like I have this thing were I can't write more than one story at the same time. I have tried it, it doesn't end up so well, and my thoughts get lost so yeah you might have to wait until the end of the week until I update for new world order maybe it depends.**

**Tyu **

**Yeah Natsuki wants surgery she hates that she's a futa, and you don't need a television to upload music just one good old computer and a music program. I assumed that you knew that you didn't need a television to make your own music. In addition, you need to re-read the last chapters because Natsuki is a internet music star and fans listen to her music online and go on blogs. In addition, Natsuki is lonely but she isn't out of date she chooses to be out of date because she hates the way the world is she's reclusive. If you have any more questions please leave it in a review ill be happy to explain and no my friend I win!**

**Guest # 1**

**Well I don't know what kind of refreshing you're looking for, but all I can say is just read to see maybe your mind might change.**

**Chum-sa **

**How are you buddy? well Shizuru knows the truth of Natsuki music career, but with her being a futa no she doesn't well maybe now she does since you read this chapter. I can't make any other promises on the other story but I'm going to try to nail this one out the park though I rather have a brain fart when it comes to New World Order.**


	9. Road Of A Thousand Strings Part 1

**A-List to the Heart **

**Road Of A Thousand Strings Part 1**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Ripping the last page of my notebook, I struggled with the first math problem, as a bit on my pencil I knew it was a bad habit. However, with everything in my life I got use to my bad habits, one habit I had manifested itself all on its own three days ago. Letting Nao be the only one to touch me, even I developed a fear of human contact out of fear of being discovered I'm a mess of bad habits.

I knew that all of it was an accident, but it all sprung from my rudeness this was something that was my fault and only I could fix the problem. For the last three days, I did not even bother to call Shizuru. Deleting her number out my phone, I knew that there was no chance that I could redeem myself.

I knew I had insulted Shizuru and her feelings, but the only thing that confused me was the feeling that I was making a big mistake. Although I knew I was a mistake, for some reason I couldn't figure out why the whole encounter bothered me. Along with my guilt a list of paranoia followed with shame as well it had been three days. For some reason I hoped that Shizuru would call.

However, I knew that she felt it when we crashed into each other, along with the string of guilt I felt there were other feelings that were starting to get involved. While I was over the tawny-haired woman's place, I tried my best to keep my hard-on down. Feeling that it maybe was a thing of my body finally catching up to my needs I misplaced the feeling. Long ago, I gave up sex with Nao because of my needs not manifesting itself. I knew I couldn't get hard with Nao, but it was strange that these feelings came into my life just as I met Shizuru.

For the past three days, I thought about calling Shizuru before I finally gave up thinking the worst. Without a call, I knew she didn't want to be around me. Out of everything, I thought to Shizuru as well as myself, the thing that made me so confused is the general fact that I wanted to know more about Shizuru despite me thinking it being over. Although the additional fact that remained was that, I felt so out spoken with Shizuru. However, because of this thing between my legs that shouldn't be, I ruined everything.

Setting my head down on the small table in the middle of my floor, I felt like the biggest asshole alive. Soon my phone rung snapping up and flipping my phone I spoke.

"H-Hello…"

"Hey…"

Feeling my heart drop it was Nao sighing I put on my best attitude hoping that Nao wouldn't see past my dilemma. For the strangest reason I felt like telling Nao would be a waste of time.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Fine just catching up this math homework and I'm failing miserably."

"Damn…well did you finish your new track? I want to listen to it…"

"No I haven't…"

"Come on Natsuki push one out I have been having a hard day today." Rubbing my eyes, I could feel a tension headache arising I needed sleep and soon.

"Look you may have to come and listen to it later in the week besides it might be my other works. School has been kicking my ass and I have a project due."

"What come on I mean you can skip it besides I need to hear the track please. What about me I mean I gave up school working out in the real world ani't as easy as you think."

Getting annoyed I watched as my attitude changed. This was something I couldn't contain I was in no mood for an argument it was a new feeling.

"What are you saying? I mean I work too," I said on the offensive. Hearing her laugh as if to mock me I knew I was in no mood for Nao and dare I say her crap.

"Really Natsuki you work part time at a laundry mat you have no boss on your ass asking you to meet demands."

"No I don't, but I work and I would fucking appreciate if you stop downing me about my job fuck!" Hanging up the phone and slamming it on the table I walked got up stripping my pants off containing racecar colored boxers. Stripping off my Victoria secret special addition bra it was the only thing that had made me still feel like a woman at least partly. Putting on a loose I love New York t-shirt I slipped into bed forgetting my math homework.

I don't know what time it was, but I could tell it was morning, but very dark as I turned on my stomach I felt a strong pressure on my lower half. I had been sleep for a while but it was as if I was now awake. Trying to close my eyes for a few more minutes before I got up to do my remaining assignments, but it was useless. Turning on my back, I pulled off the covers to see that my boxers had made a tent straining me in the most uncomfortable way possible.

Biting my lip, I didn't know what to do hearing once about masturbation in my sex-education class I knew it was mentioned ,but I dint know how to put it in use. Even though I only stayed for the pregnancy and protection course, only the mention of masturbation was brought up once. For me as well as school in general was something that I didn't want to be in. From all of the talk many of the female students knew about my condition. Due to my condition, this lead me to being banned from the girls' locker room due towards the fact that other female students complained that they were in fear of me raping them. This was all a lie and these were the many things that I hated when it came to school the bullying was at the top of the list.

Getting up and walking towards my phone I looked at my hard-on as it pulsed threating to push its way past my boxers. Not really taking the time to look at it or pay attention to it besides washing and peeing. I noticed from grabbing my length through my boxers that I was no small size when erect. I wondered if this was something that males prided there selves on if so I rather felt a small twinge of pride.

Clicking what I needed into my phone I found what I was looking for. For the first time in my life, I Natsuki Kuga had morning wood and I was faced with the question of what to do with it.

Looking at the solutions, I was faced with two options but in reality, I was faced with the three, but the third option was out of the question.

The first option was I could jack off, and then the second option was I could take a cold shower that option seemed more reasonable. The third option was I could have sex and I knew that wasn't happening looking at my math homework I decided to head for the shower hoping the cold water would settle me. Stripping off my clothes and getting in the small shower, I let the cold water hit me along with the cold air from the morning coming into my apartment it helped.

Resting my head against to the cold tile I felt it go down and a relief washed over me. I knew I had to get the surgery hating that this thing was getting in the way of everything I felt lost. After getting dressed, I felt that I needed a change of atmosphere setting out to Mai's I walked in as the smell of coffee hit my nose.

Not caring much for coffee, I grabbed a donut and began to do my homework I knew Mai wasn't in so I watched as Mikoto ran the shop. It was hours before Mai came in not noticing anything I reached to grab my donut to see that it I already ate it. I knew I couldn't buy another one because I had no money left taking out my wallet I looked to see that there was nothing but change and recite. It wasn't until the same donut that I ordered earlier came into my view looking up I saw those red-eyes that I questioned.

"Anyone called in for a donut," said Shizuru before smiling at me. Feeling myself blush I watched her as she took a sip of her coffee for the first time my heart blossomed with joy. Smiling and looking nervously I watched as the god-like woman looked towards me before speaking.

"You know you have to carry that power over to get a whole number." At that point, I forgot about math and looked towards Shizuru as if she was speaking a foreign language.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks Natsuki first wood ahhh the good times remember your first morning wood (guys) or wet dream (ladies). This is all you're getting for right now people not until I see some reviews going up so yeah in your face people read and enjoy. Now obey your Führer Read and review!**


	10. Road Of A Thousand Strings Part 2

**A-List to the Heart **

**Road Of A Thousand Strings Part 2**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

"See now you're getting it remember always carry over then you find your answer by diving into the percentage." For about an hour, Shizuru helped me neither of us said nothing or had room to say anything due to the pile of math homework I had for the last three days. I took the time to look at Shizuru more I watched as the sun light hit Shizuru's eyelashes making them shine with an ever-florescent glow.

This was something that I have never seen in another person as I looked towards Shizuru. She reviewed my answers as she contained a pair of ray ban reading glasses that looked very expensive, compared to my frames that I got from the dollar store. After she checked, I knew that we were done and I was all caught up with what I needed.

Biting my lip the floodgates of my own guilt came, packing up my stuff Shizuru and I made our exit once outside. I watched as Shizuru lit a cigarette not wanting her to smoke seemed to be on my mind, knowing that it had detrimental effects.

"Well I'm glad I was able to help you with your homework, you catch on quick with right direction," spoke Shizuru with a smile.

"Y-Yeah thank you Shizuru I know that you might have had something to do and you took the time to help me thank you."

"No I came because I wanted to see you, I called your cell phone this morning to see if we could meet up here but you didn't answer." Looking in confusion, I reached in my pants to take out my phone to see that I missed two calls.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I took a chance…" Looking at her warm smile I then understood that Shizuru wasn't about to forget about our friendship and I knew in my heart I want to didn't ether.

"Shizuru I'm…"

"No kannin na Natsuki I was rude you only asked me a question and I responded unfavorably and made you uncomfortable."

"No I'm sorry for everything I should have asked more carefully I'm usually not like that. I don't know what's going on with me I mean I even snapped at Nao last night."

For a moment, I thought I saw a hint of joy in Shizuru's eyes, but I dismissed it as my imagination. "Ara you must have had a lot of stress you should watch that, many of my old classmates ended up with high blood pressure due to stress. I don't want to see you hurt."

Looking at Shizuru's eyes I knew that she was honest about my health and something about that made me happy.

"Fine how about this I won't stress out and you cut the smoking down."

"Ara…"

"Don't "Ara" me if we are going to be friends we have to make sure we make it to the long stretch."

"Ara your right life is a marathon not a race." With my eyes widening I looked towards Shizuru my eyes watering up. Watching Shizuru she held up her hands not knowing if she wanted to touch me or not.

"Kannin na Natsuki I'm sorry to make you cry."

"No it's not that it's just that someone I cared about who's no longer here always told me that." At that moment, I felt warmth as I looked towards Shizuru who now took off her parka and was now in a black turtleneck. Around me at yellow and grey parka was draped around my shoulders.

"I figure since I couldn't hug you I thought that would suffice for now." Looking down at my toes at my worn out converse I smiled it was as if she knew although I wanted to ask.

"Thank you Shizuru; about me pushing you I'm so sorry I know you were trying to stop me from leaving."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been touching you, I understand that I could have scared you and I did. I felt like the biggest jerk for the last three nights."

"Good you should," I joked. Watching Shizuru smile made me feel at ease to me she saw me as a normal person and that was all I needed.

"Ara I brought you donuts and dinner that's not enough," played Shizuru.

"Nope it isn't."

We both laughed as we walked and soon I was on campus with others looking I felt like all eyes were on me. With the silence, setting in my mouth opened once again automatically.

"Mmm…before I pushed you did you…mmm…f-feel something?"

"Ara is Natsuki asking if I felt feelings I wasn't expecting a love confession so soon." Blushing I noticed that Shizuru Viola was truly an idiot and it was completely a possibility that she didn't feel anything.

"No baka…ugh…never mind forget I asked," I said in annoyance. Watching Shizuru laugh at my annoyance I knew that everything was all right. Walking towards class, I noticed that we were both at our destination.

"Well if you're not done with your comedy hour Shizuru here's your jacket." Just as I was about to take it off Shizuru grabbed the collar pulling it on my shoulders once again.

"No keep it that thin sweater isn't going to cut it and its going to rain later today."

"Fine, but after I'm done with class I'm going by your place after you get from work to return this to you."

"Ok then you bring the dinner."

"Fine is ramen good for you?"

"Ramen…yea it's good and so you know I'm on vacation so don't worry about bothering me just come. You remember the place right?"

"Yeah I remember…"

After that, we took our separate ways I felt better, but grateful that Shizuru came back due to my foolishness I almost lost a good friend. Walking into the math department I watched as one of the women came up to me I looked in confusion knowing that none of my classmates came to me.

"Wow is that your girlfriend Natsuki? You two look good together; from a distance she looks like Shizuru Fujino."

"Huh…" Feeling my cheeks heat up, I didn't know what was going on and what she was talking about. Shizuru is my friend, we aren't together, and who is Shizuru Fujino. She's the ex-producer of Erina Sukimastu she has that hot new song out you should check her out."

Thinking that this girl was an idiot I choose to block off what she was saying as I organized my homework. "Oh I see well I'll try to check her out," I lied.

Soon my professor came in and the class came into order, although I thought of my tawny-haired friend I knew class came first. After class was over, I knew I had a pottery class, but I chose to skip it. Knowing the only reason why I took it was because of Nao I knew it wasn't my thing. Walking towards my place, I noticed that Shizuru and I lived fairly close to each other. I was at Shizuru's knowing that a weekend was coming up I hoped to relax.

**HELLO, ALL OF YOU YOUR Führer IS HERE! NOW MY CHILDERN OF CORN I LOVE YOUR COMMITMENT TO FOLLOW MY CAUSE. NOW READ AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY CAUSE AND THAT'S TO SPREAD THE NONTOLERENCE OF TROLLS ON FAN FICTION AND TO PROMOTE A SAFE HAVEN. IN WHICH WE ALL CAN WRITE AND READ FAN FICTION THE WAY IT WAS MENT TO BE! NOW FOLLOW MY CAUSE BY READING MY STORIES AND REVIEWING THEM!**

**CHUM-SA**

**Natsuki is nineteen and Nao is twenty I always have a thing for Natsuki being younger and Shizuru being older its I don't know hot (drools.) **

**Tigergirl**

**Oh I didn't know your sister was in the services tell her thank you for serving my country and also I can wait just let her come back safe and tell her she's hot(drools I like army women I'm sorry.)**


	11. Road Of A Thousand Strings Part 3

**A-List to the Heart **

**Road Of A Thousand Strings Part 3**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Pacing I looked towards the clock as I knew that I was expecting Natsuki after her class was over. Not knowing what ramen was I had to play as if I knew what the substance of food was. After six cups of tea, I was nervous my stomach in knots. Calling Reito I knew I couldn't get any help due to the little queen being with his husband Tate.

I was like a child on x-mass as the last three days became filled with uncertainty, as well as doubtful thoughts. As I waited, I replayed the whole situation within my head many of times. I knew that my defensive answer scared off Natsuki and I was to blame. My skin still felt on fire from touching her hand and holding her body close to me it was an addiction. I found myself ignoring calls from all of the women I have been with in the past it was until I got a certain call from Katie. Ever since our last meeting we haven't talked as we talked, I began to see things in a much clearer manner.

"_Hey Shizuru, how's things going?"_

"_Katie you made it back to Manhattan alright?"_

"_Yes I told Serah everything…"_

_There was a short pause and I couldn't help, but wonder what happened between the pair. Even though I was still to blame somehow for Serah and Katie's' relationship failing. I could not help but try to make sense of Katie's' confession of our affair._

"_So what happened was it worth it?"_

"_Yes it was at first she threw me out and I knew I had to wait and I'm still waiting. I deserve to wait I knew what I was doing when I did this, although now I'm uncertain if she wants to file a divorce. If she did I wouldn't blame her, even though I heard talk from one of her friends that she's considering going to a marriage counselor and I'm willing to do so."_

"_I see what about your kids?"_

"_Well they hate me and I'm not surprised… hehehe I still laugh about something's from the past. Like I would always tell myself that I would never become my father and do what he did but, I know I failed."_

"_You haven't tried to call her and push for the marriage counseling."_

"_I'll try, so how's work going?"_

_Telling her about everything from Erina to Nao cheating and my secret friendship, all the way to the point of how I was feeling now. It felt like my head was in the clear for the first time._

"_Wow I see…she shouldn't be with Nao then when she finds all of this out she's going to break."_

"_I know and from my actions in the past with me and spot light. I know that she is bound to figure out who I am if she finds out."_

"_If she did it wouldn't be so bad right I mean you came to apologize right?"_

"_Well…"_

_Taking my silence, I heard Katie laugh. I knew that she knew something and it was something that I wanted to find out._

"_It's finally happened to you."_

"_Ara what are you talking about?"_

"_Don't worry right now you give me a call when it happens ok, well right now I have to get back to the office."_

"_But, wait what should I do?"_

"_Do something you have never done before respect her. Find out about her more and why she reacted the way she did and prepare yourself."_

"_Prepare myself for what?"_

"_Prepare yourself to answer the difficult questions that you don't want to ask. Knowing about a person truly getting to know a person like you want to be known takes a series of giving and taking. You can't take all from Natsuki without giving all of yourself if you do something like that you might as well not have a friendship. Think about that Shizuru I have to go I'll call you later to see how you're doing."_

"_Bye Katie…"_

After that conversation, I was still puzzled, but I knew that I was lying to myself. I knew if something like the situation I had three days ago with Natsuki came up; I knew I had to handle myself better. So right now I'm here waiting for her as well as waiting for a chance. Soon a knock came on the door looking at the clock I noticed that it was early not expecting Natsuki until much later I rushed to put on a pair of pants.

For more then, most I knew that I was very comfortable with my body and I could answer the door naked without a care. All that were close to me knew that I was a very sexual person and that I have shown so in the past. With Natsuki something was different it was like I wanted her to see something different with me. Whole situation made me nervous as well as uncomfortable. After walking and buttoning my pants, I swung the door open to reveal the emerald-eyed beauty.

"H-Hey Natsuki…"

"Umm…I can come back another time I'm sorry your busy." Not noticing why she acted like, this I saw as she held her eyes downcast towards the floor outside my apartment.

"No nonsense I told you that you could come as soon as you got out of school."

"I know, but I feel like I'm interrupting something." Watching her eyes go upwards towards my chest and then back down again her face red with embracement. Looking down at the way I was dressed I glanced, as a red push up bra was the only thing that rested and covered my top half.

"Shit…"

With my face now red, I took a nearby coat next to me and wrapped it around my top half. "Kannin na about that Natsuki come in please."

"O-Ok…"

Watching her step in she walked towards the couch her face still red, running upstairs I grabbed the nearest clean shirt I could find. Pulling the white tight V-neck over my chest, I walked in the living room to see Natsuki towards the left of me in the kitchen.

Looking at her the fresh smell of ramen came to my nose along with the sound of the microwave. I have never tasted the benefits or disadvantages of ramen but looking at Natsuki made me want to try it. Speaking up I felt as if I wanted to break the silence between us hoping I would find out the reason why my Natsuki didn't want to be touched. Thinking towards myself, I thought to the words of "my Natsuki." I knew she wasn't mine but I wanted her to be, but I knew I couldn't have her due to Nao's annoying presence.

"So did the coat keep you warm?"

"Yeah it did thank you for that," said Natsuki as she took out two bowls. Accepting the bowl, I looked over towards her and smiled making that my silent thank you.

"Well you can keep it."

"Huh what I couldn't do that."

"Nonsense it's going to start raining soon you're going to need it. Besides you said you're in between two pay checks."

"I know but…"

"But, nothing besides it's a good way to keep you around. Besides I have a feeling that you like me around too." Watching her put in the horrid substance known as mayo in her ramen, I watched as she gave me a ridiculous look.

"Yeah I guess you can say something like that, I wouldn't say I didn't need you right now." My heart skipped a beat, as I wanted to know the way that the emerald-eyed woman needed me.

"Really h-how so?"

"Well Nao called and last night I was busy and she kept bugging me about making this new tra-" Just as she was about to speak more she closed her mouth. Leaning towards Natsuki in curiosity, I decided to pick my time to strike and that so I did.

"New what Natsuki?" Watching her fidget with her chopsticks, I knew she was nervous about telling me about her music career.

"Well er…you see besides my job I sort of make…m-music it's nothing big, it's more of an underground thing. It started around the time I graduated high school I was having a rough time with something's. Therefore, Nao said if you can't express it sing it so from then it started. I mean we are nothing big just something on the internet that everyone could relate to." Sitting next to her, I wanted to hug her and kiss away every doubt but I knew that this was her battle.

"Ara that sounds wonderful in would love to hear Natsuki's works one day. You seem to surprise me every day also don't worry I won't tell anyone I know how that underground thing goes."

"T-Thank you Shizuru." Watching her smile was the biggest achievement of the day as I watched her dig into her ramen.

"You know it's so funny we are talking about music because one of my stupid classmates said you look like some woman named Shizuru Fujino."

"Oh I see how anyone can get me confused with her I'll take it as a compliment."

"Oh great I have created a monster."

"Ara indeed you have, so what else happened between you and Nao?"

"Nothing accept she basically downed my job saying that it wasn't as important as hers. I swear it's as if we have been arguing over nothing I mean we never get any time together only when she wants to hear my music. I just don't know what to do."

"Hmm…do you think she's with someone else?"

"Huh…no... Nao's too loyal for that…even though. The last time three months ago, I saw this woman's name on her phone and she called in the middle of the night. When I asked Nao about it she said that it was her boss."

"I see well speaking from a boss's perspective, there's no way I would call my employees in the middle of the night."

Watching her face grow stiff it was as if she wasn't trying to think about what I had said, but I knew I planted the seed of doubt. I knew this was something dirty to do, but I didn't care I wanted Natsuki at all costs even if I ran Nao into the dirt like the dog she was.

"Ara I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have. I just was adding to the conversation."

"No it's alright…"

Soon we turned on the TV blocking all of the entertainment channels so my face wouldn't show up we settled on national geographic. I knew I couldn't keep this up for long the thought of her classmate nearly blowing my cover it knew it was a matter of time. I had to get the truth out before Natsuki saw me on a cover of tabloid magazine being sold on some cheap newsstand but I couldn't because I didn't want this to be over.

Thinking about what Katie said earlier about sharing myself I knew I had to make a decision in order to keep Natsuki the way I wanted. Even if she found out today or tomorrow I still wanted, there to be bond besides Reito knowing this I never shared this with anyone. For some reason every time I thought of Natsuki it took me back to the moment that changed me into the person I was today.

"It's my mother…"

Not looking over at her and keeping my eyes on the television as to not show Natsuki my weakness. I watched from the corner of my eye, as she looked confused at my statement.

"That question about who Inherited my color eyes from it was my mother."

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	12. Distinction of Different Minds Part 1

**A-List to the Heart **

**Distinction of Different Minds Part 1**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari/Some dirty talking.**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

I stayed there in silence as I looked over towards Shizuru I saw the reason behind everything. Something that was close in me wanted to comfort her. Taking a risk, I set my blow down and moved across the large sofa I took Shizuru's head into my chest. Being mindful of my bottom-half I watched, as she cried I didn't want her tears hit the floor so I hugged her harder.

Letting her cry out the last of what she needed to we didn't speak, we watched the rest of the documentary as we both held hands. Something in me liked the feeling, but was scared. So many things ran across my mind for one I knew I was giving Shizuru mixed signals. Somehow, what Shizuru thought about me was important to me so feeling like I needed to explain I did.

"About pushing you the other day I'm sorry, I know you're wondering why one minute I would push you then next hug you. It's something that I can't explain myself and if I knew the answer I'm not ready to explain so please give me time Shizuru."

"Sure also I wont rush anything besides friendships are made to be fun," spoke Shizuru with a smile. I knew that she was still sad holding her hand I nodded, it was strange how Nao wasn't even in the back of my mind when I would heard Shizuru speak. Everything felt easier with Shizuru despite the complications with my body. Looking at the clock I noticed that it was one in the morning knowing my train wasn't coming I knew I screwed up I was stuck with this goddess.

Not wanting to trouble Shizuru for a ride I reluctantly let go of her hand making her get up as well. "Ara is it that late already how is Natsuki getting home?"

"There's a late train coming I'll catch that,"I lied.

"Or Natsuki can stay the night I have a one bedroom, but if your not comfortable with that you can take the couch."

"I don't know Shizuru its sounds kind of…"

"Different I know considering we only met a few days ago don't worry Natsuki. I wont spy on you while your naked or anything," joked Shizuru making me blush.

"Well if you did you would go running for the hills my bodies a mess."

"Ara no messier then mine,"spoke Shizuru not knowing the true meaning behind my words.

Thinking back to earlier and looking at Shizuru in her bra I felt my cock stiffen once again with excitement. Everything about this felt so wrong, but it was comforting to say the least. Nodding my head in my conformation that I would stay I felt a blush on my cheeks.

"Ara so which one does Natsuki want? The bed or couch or there is the option of sleeping together." With my face red-beyond belief I thought about sleeping with Shizuru or more on the level of sticking it into Shizuru. I can truly say for the first time I Natsuki Kuga thought about making love to my friend Shizuru.

"N-No the couch will do just fine."

"Ok well my bed is open falling to sleep on that couch can prove to be difficult. Also too I have some spare pajamas I can bring you." Watching her stride towards the closet to remove a fresh batch of covers and sheets. I watched as she set them out making me a make-shift bed.

Helping her it was as if our bodies were in perfect sync as we moved everything, watching her move only made me hornier. I knew I had to do something and soon, but I knew it would be awhile until day light not being able to hold it in I spoke.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes…"

"Could I use your shower?"

"Ara certainly I'll go get you some clothes." Watching her disappear upstairs I looked as I could see a strong bulge coming from my jeans. Hoping to god that my shirt was long enough, I prayed for the darkness to conceal my hard-on.

"Alright here's a shirt as well as some shorts let me know if there to loose I'll get you another pair. Also there are towels in the bathroom."

"No its fine I like to wear them loose, so where is..."

"Oh yeah its upstairs to your right."

"Thank you..."

Walking up stairs I closed the door locking it behind me, I shakily undid my pants and set the shower to hot. I stripped down getting in the shower it let the hot water hit my face, taking my lonely cock I began to stoke it up and down in a slow motion. Muffling my moans I began to stroke faster as I thought to the incident from earlier. Wanting to be put my cock in between Shizuru's meaty breast I took a breath stroking once again.

"Hmm…fuck…"

After a quick second I shuttered in excitement as I looked towards my hand. Looking it was covered in thick hot white cum that now was being washed down the drain. As I finished up it felt like a huge weight came off as well as stress, getting out a smile came towards my face. I knew I jacked off for the first time in my friends bathroom, but it was all I could do to not take her. As soon as I changed I felt a sense of normalcy as I came down stairs, looking I noticed that Shizuru's hair was wet as well.

"So this place comes with two bathrooms?"

"Ara yes it does did Natsuki enjoy her shower?" Taking the time to think I put up the most neutral answer knowing that Shizuru would find a way to tease me about it.

"Yeah it was nice I loved the hot water, in my place it takes forever to get the hot water flowing."

"That's a shame no one should live like that."

"Its alright Shizuru I'm use to it besides it helps on a lot of levels when Nao visits." As if I were the biggest idiot in the world I quickly regretted my words. I wanted to keep the topic of sex with Shizuru and I as far away as possible. I knew the equation in my head sex plus talking equals finding out about what was between my legs. Then we divide getting two answers fear and rejection it was a formula for disaster.

"I see…do you and Nao…"

"No we haven't I guess I'm still a virgin…" With myself blushing I knew that it would be damn near impossible for me to not blush in front of this woman.

"I see well its good that you save it for someone you love." I found myself wanting to know about Shizuru more all I could have known she could have been straight, but something told me otherwise.

"That's true, but I do love Nao its just that things are complicated when it comes to that its like…"

"Shes not into it," supplied Shizuru.

"Y-Yea…what about you are you have the same trouble with your boyfriend?"

"Ara…I'm single and no I'm not into men."

"Oh I see…"

In that short silence I didn't know what else to talk about. I mean telling Shizuru that I masturbated for my first time in her shower wasn't exactly the way to go. As well as telling her that I wanted to stick my cock in between her breast was far out of the question and well pretty much universe.

"Well its late and its raining so I guess I'll retire for the night."

"Sure goodnight Shizuru."

"Good night Natsuki."

* * *

**READ & OBEY**


	13. Distinction of Different Minds Part 2

**A-List to the Heart **

**Distinction of Different Minds Part 2**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Sleep was restless although the rain always soothed me when I would sleep I knew it was hard to concentrate. I blamed only one person and that person was Natsuki who was sleeping down stairs. With the morning sun rising I knew that I had to get up despite only getting thirty minutes of sleep.

Walking downstairs I noticed the bathroom door was closed walking down stairs, I noticed that pancake batter was in the process of being mixed. Smiling I knew what Natsuki was doing; deciding to help I mixed the batter some more.

"Good morning sorry about that nature called too many sodas," said Natsuki with a blush.

"I thought that you up and left me I would have been hurt."

"Staying away from the cancer sticks?"

Shutting up Natsuki knew that I wasn't staying away from smoking, but I knew that I wanted to make a good impression on her so I knew I was going to try today.

"Ara but you haven't even seen what I could do today."

"Your right I'll withhold judgment until I see you do it," said Natsuki with a smile. I loved that smile backing up and watching her take over the kitchen I loved it and I wanted her in it at all times. For a moment, I wanted her there with our kids pulling at her apron asking for bites of what she was making. Snapping out of my thoughts, I was scared of what I thought never before have I thought of kids and marriage.

Knowing that whatever kids that came from Natsuki would be beautiful, but with someone like me I knew it wasn't possible. I knew that the children would never be mine they would be some random guys and that wasn't enough for me. For me Shizuru Fujino I knew that marriage and children were out of the question, more importantly I had other things to do. Even though I knew the truth, I did not have other things to do. It was the mere fact that I did not trust myself even with Natsuki's heart for this all I could do was watch her and dream.

"So you're making pancakes?"

"Yes it's something I learned in New York you could never go wrong with pancakes."

"I know…I love the pizza there."

"Really you have been to new York."

"Yes my work took me there for a convention all expenses paid, although it took forever to close the deal."

"Wow I wish I could back there again, Nao and I were talking about getting married there." Felt my anger going haywire, but I knew I needed to control it unless I wanted to lose Natsuki once again.

"Hnn…I guess but first we have to find out why you two are arguing a lot. Have you called her since the argument?"

"No frankly I haven't even thought of her, after breakfast I was going to go home and call her."

"Do you want me to drive you there I mean it's still wet outside and I need to go somewhere. I could drop you off and attend to what I'm doing."

"I'm not giving you trouble am I?"

"No you're not it would be a pleasure," I smiled.

After eat the best pancakes eggs and sausage that I could possibly eat, I took a shower and got dressed. Taking the priority herself to wash her own clothes I looked towards Natsuki as she muttered apologies. As we got into my 2014 white Camaro looking at Natsuki as the wind blew through her I thought to myself, as she was perfect.

Soon we got towards her apartment looking at the surrounding area around me I noticed that all the other buildings were surrounded and crowded with dirt. I never knew place like this existed in Tokyo I felt so out of the loop, as I was scared to leave my car. However, the curiosity got the best of me, as I wanted to see Natsuki's place looking at her I spoke.

"Can I walk you up?"

"Sure besides it's only fair since I have been towards your place twice now."

"Ok…"

Getting out of the car and locking it I walked side by side with Natsuki, as she looked proud of what she was showing me. Although I would never live here I was proud for Natsuki for accomplishing what she did, but it made me wonder where her parents were.

"As you can see I live where I work," said Natsuki looking towards the full laundry mat and upstairs apartment.

"That's good although I can imagine calling off would be difficult."

"Well that's why you don't call off unlike you."

"Ara I'm not the one skipping classes," I joked back. Walking up stairs I noticed that there were two doors I was assuming that it was her neighbor's door. It wasn't until my line of vision spotted a hint of red sitting by her door standing up I knew who it was.

"Nao what are you doing here?"

Looking a Nao she looked over towards Natsuki as well as me in shock, not knowing what to do it was fun to watch her squirm. Although on the inside I was just as nervous as her, but I knew I had an ace up my sleeve. Trying to make myself look as calm as possible, I knew this moment came to a halt, as I could have been exposed.

"Oh I see you know Shizuru."

"Huh…you two know each other," questioned Natsuki in confusion.

"Ah yes we do know each other from work." Natsuki looked at the both of us, as I looked at Nao; I gave her a look of warning. Looking at her, she contained an equally possessive look as if I were stepping on her property. I shot an angry look back showing her that there was no fear. It was like a game of chicken we were both seeing which one of us would crack and expose our true intentions out of fear of losing Natsuki.

"Nao I would like to talk to you about that account that Erina had you do." Taking the hint I knew that she got what I was getting at it was sad to say, but I knew that Nao and me thought alike the thought made me sick.

"Sure…" Looking at Natsuki, she smiled as she spoke. "Ok well I'll make all have of something inside for us to drink as while you two talk." Not breaking my heated angry stare, I didn't even bother to look Natsuki's way although I spoke.

"There's no need I have to get somewhere."

"Yes Shizuru is a very bust person honey, you don't mind if we discuss the account while I walk you down," suggested Nao. Waving bye to Natsuki I only hoped that I would see her again with all my heart I hoped that to be true.

Walking down towards my Camaro I heard the voice that sounded like nails against the chalkboard if not worse. "You know I have always wanted this car, the power that it represents as well as the smoothness and the design."

"Get to the point Nao."

Walking up towards me we were mere inches from each other her face angry as well as mine. Watching her lean in my ear, she spoke dangerously.

"I'm going to tell you this stay the fuck away from Natsuki."

"Else what you forget you're on my time I can bust your ass. I know you're stealing Natsuki's music and giving it to Erina it's only a matter of time before she finds out. So pull all the stops you think you can, but don't forget I am Shizuru Fujino I'll run your ass in the dirt."

"Really try me Fujino you think you know Natsuki and what she wants? Just wait until you find out what she really is."

"Cut the games Nao your busted there's no way out of this. It's not like you can treat Natsuki right."

"Haha…Oh I get it your in love aren't you? Look at you, you and I we are the same we admire conquest. Too bad you're trying to feed on my table scraps I think that's pretty low even for you."

Stepping out of her range, I walked around my car. Looking at her, I spoke with firmness as I was meant to destroy the woman before me.

"I gave you my warning if you don't want to go to war back off of Natsuki." Getting in my car, I drove off towards my apartment with Nao's poison in my head. I knew she was right me and her were alike, I thought to what kind of future I could give Natsuki even if I obtained her. Somewhere in my heart I knew the true fear of my past, I knew if Natsuki found out who I was and what I did I knew she would look at me differently. For that, I had nothing to offer her so for the moment I knew that Nao was right I was like her and I was in love with Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

**Thank you my children of the New Reich, your reviews have strengthened my abilities. Now mein children obey your Führer and stomp out the trolls that plague fan fiction with their limiting of sexual pleasures.**

**Guest #1**

**You ARE a true warrior of the Reich against trolls on fan fiction. Thank you for standing up for this story and letting that other guest reviewer know the true meaning of this story. Your Führer awards you with the iron cross of bravery.**

**Guest # 2**

**Natsuki is not gross if she was I would put sex from the beginning of the story. Shizuru is a hot woman and because Natsuki feels feelings for her that she has yet to discover, her body shows it. All she was doing was acting out her bodies desires that she never had. As well as if Shizuru isn't, dominate on this it's because I'm trying to display something not that a troll like you would get it. Stop thinking of the story so literally, I swear it's burning off the little brain cells that you even carry troll. Like I say if you don't like it don't read.**


	14. Words Of Profit Part 1

**A-List to the Heart **

**Words Of Profit Part 1**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

_Cutting my heart in the shape of yours_

_Safe in my mind that was my choice._

_Watching the shades turn to blue and green_

_Seeing things that I only see._

_Sometimes I run away. _

_Sometimes I want to stay. _

_Where I watch every word, you say. _

Letting the tape run I began to shut it off as I looked towards Nao a huge smile came on her face. I looked at my own hands in amazement as the words oozed right out of me. Not knowing where this feeling came from I looked towards Nao.

"I never heard that song, but it's a little too boring."

"Yea that's because I just made it." Putting my guitar up on the stand, I looked towards Nao as she played with her phone. No doubt, I knew it was her boss even though questions began to rise in my head I knew I wanted to ask the obvious question.

"How do you know Shizuru Viola?" As I watched, Nao's head snap up from the phone I watched her laugh as if there was an inside joke that only she and Shizuru knew about.

"Viola…that's rich," spoke Nao before laughing under her breath.

"You two work together?"

"Well we use to, but right now we closed an account together we were in the same department. Personally, I don't like her ethics she's sloppy at business as well as a womanizing piece of shit. I swear I don't know why certain people like her get everything when people like you and me get scraps."

"Huh that doesn't sound like Shizuru, she's nice."

"Tch…so are wolves in sheep's clothing, Natsuki stay away from her she's nothing but trouble." Feeling my anger rise I couldn't believe the assumptions that Nao was trying to feed me.

"Look Shizuru is nice and I feel like she's a good person."

"go ahead do what you need to do I'm sick of trying to protect you. I know what I'm talking about Shizuru is nothing but trouble; she's going to try to sleep with you. When she tries she's going to be disgusted at what she sees. Unless…are you fucking her Natsuki?"

"Who says I'm going to sleep with Shizuru? We are just friends Nao besides if anything I have to watch out for its you! So don't turn this on me and I'm not sleeping with Shizuru!"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah I know what the hell your up to I mean ever since you got here you have been looking on your phone. You haven't even asked me to touch you; fuck the only thing you ever stop to listen to is my music. Even then you have something negative to say!"

"Really…Natsuki after everything I have done for you after everything that I am willing to do for you."

"You know what I'm so sick of you holding that shit over my head! I'm not on trial here who are you sleeping with Nao?"

By then I knew looking at Nao's angry face I knew it was the face of both guilt as well as anger for getting caught. At this point I knew I didn't care I wanted to throw everything away. Looking at her, I noticed Nao's face grow red with anger.

"You know what I don't have time for this until you get your head on straight don't fucking call me." Watching her get up after those last words, I looked in anger. Turning on the radio, I began to clean just as I always have when I was angry soon an hour came and my mind was calm. Listening to the radio, I began to hear the voice of the disc jockey as he spoke into the radio.

"_Now playing the number one hit in Japan right now here's Erina Sukimastus' Drawing Me to You."_ As if I were mute, I heard my own words as they began to play back at me. I knew this was my song, as the words never changed I, Natsuki Kuga was in shock.

Getting up slowly all the pieces came together concerning Nao and her work as well as Shizuru and her part. Getting up I grabbed the nearest object crashing it into the wall. My tears laced with my anger destroying everything around me I knew I couldn't trust anyone for me everything was over. Crashing down to my knees, I cried like I have never cried before the one person I loved cut my heart as if nothing happened. I thought towards the only solution I ran away and I ran far.

Walking I ended up at Mai's the rain beat on my heavily as if to punch me into the ground. "Natsuki come in your fucking soaked, what happened?"

The café was empty as the grey weather took a turn for the worse watching Mai it was as were deaf her words were muted. Then I became blind as my vision blurred into darkness, the pain of being fed lies made my stomach full of unquestioning thoughts and answers.

"Mai what's going on?"

"Nothing Mikoto close the shop, Natsuki needs us right now I'm going to get her to the back." The orange-haired woman pulled the blue-haired woman towards her caring her. Soon after the teenage girl closed up she helped the woman towards the back of the shop they called home.

"Look in her phone there's got to be someone we could call Mikoto."

"I'm looking it looks like her parents aren't in here, what about Nao?"

"No I think she's the reason why Natsuki's is like this."

"What about that pretty tawny-haired woman that came in the other day I see her number in here. What's her name Shizuru right?"

"I guess we have no choice call her if you can."

The younger woman called hoping to reach the tawny-haired woman after two rings, Shizuru picked up. It was now late into the night as Mikoto knew, but still she needed to reach the tawny-haired woman.

"Natsuki what's wrong?"

"It's not Natsuki its Mikoto from the dragons-hut, you need to come quick Natsuki's here with us, and she needs you."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**I'm here to answer all reviewers and it seems like we have another troll on the loose I swear. It's so funny how people are on here, but I guess it's time to wipe up the scum. If you want this unnecessary drama to stop please everyone, start writing to fan fiction to reset up the up the guest block button. At this point people how many good writers and authors do we have to loose for others to start caring. This is Fan Fiction and we are free to express concerns but cyber bullying isn't the way to go.**

**Sleepy Crimson Ninja **

**Thank you for joining me I swear I hope the person that left the review reads yours as well as others to let them know that this is just stupid. All of this troll drama comes from them not from me or any of you reviewers that stand up for good stories. In addition, I wish I could answer those questions that you have for these trolls. My best guess is that they like the story but they are so jealous so they make these comments while secretly enjoying what I put out.**

**Joseph Stalin **

**Claps* Wow it's funny how you can't even spell the abbreviation for son of a bitch (its S.O.B not S.O.D retard.) In addition, I'm NOT whoever you think I am stupid so stop trollin'.**

**Guest #1**

**I see what you're doing too don't start anything by instigating it's not cool really it's not. I'm not mad or anything, but I don't have time for drama. I work all day and I squeeze in whatever time I can get to write I don't need the headache. If I'm wrong for accusing you of this I'm sorry, but reading the review it looks a lot like instigating and like you know, what Stalin is trying to do.**


	15. Words Of Profit Part 2

**A-List to the Heart **

**Words Of Profit Part 2**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! I made the chapter longer a little treat to from me to you.****  
**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

It had been two days since I took Natsuki to my place with her fever not getting better I knew it had to be something. I knew that she discovered the truth although in my mind I wanted to know what parts of the truth that Natsuki discovered. I knew it was the damage that Nao caused, but I also knew it was damage that I knew I could have prevented if I told the truth ether way it was my fault.

As I rung out the towel for the fifth time, I set it on Natsuki's forehead. After picking Natsuki up I stopped over towards her place to see it completely ran sacked I knew it was from her anger of finding out. A wave of guilt came in slapping me in the face I hated the way I felt. Although in those moments, I realized one thing I realized that I was truly and deeply in love with Natsuki Kuga.

I didn't know what to do with these feelings, but I knew I wanted Natsuki here with me and I knew I needed her here. With her in the same clothes from the day, I found her I found it hard for her to get out of them. Every time I tried to remove them, she would lash out violently something in me told me there was more to Natsuki and I was willing to accept her. Only getting her shoes off was the farthest I could go. Watching her sleep, I checked her temperature again seeing it go down brought relief towards my soul as if something happened I began to speak.

"I don't know if you're listening or not but I have something I want to tell you. I am not really Shizuru Viola I am Shizuru Fujino and I am very much in love with you Natsuki Kuga. If you do not know, I am the vice president of amethyst records I don't work in sells. This whole time I have come to you because I knew that Nao had stolen your songs, the reason why I know is because I met her before meeting you. Not knowing that the song belonged to you I encouraged Erina to work on the song, until I heard, you sing the same song. I'm so sorry Natsuki please wake up I love you."

Kissing her forehead it felt good to have contact with her skin although I knew when she woke up it would be different. With tears in my eyes, I cried myself to sleep as I slept next to the blue-haired woman in hopes of waking her up.

Soon a sharp pain came towards my cheek as I snapped up glancing I noticed it was Natsuki with anger in her eyes.

"Natsuki…"

"Where the fuck am I?"

"You're at my place you collapsed at Mai's she asked me to pick you up. I know you must be hun-"

"Save it Shizuru I want answers to some questions and I want them now who the fuck are you really?" Putting my head down I looked towards Natsuki, as I knew this day would come.

"I'm Shizuru Fujino and I love you Natsuk-"

With another slap towards my cheek, I felt the bitter sting as more pain came watching Natsuki hold tears in her eyes it was as if she discovered everything.

"So you and Nao are in this game let me guess you wanted the music for yourself right. Everything meeting me, inviting me into your place it was all a lie!"

"No it wasn't I came to apologize because after Erina stole your song it was already out she released it without my permission before I could stop anything. It's the truth Nao stole your music and gave it to Erina please believe me I would never do anything to hurt you."

Walking over towards Natsuki I gripped her in a hug; I was shocked as she stood still taking in my warmth.

"I love you Natsuki I don't know when I fell but I know I love you."

"Shizuru…get the fuck off of me."

"No…

"I said let me go!"

"I said no please Natsuki just listen to me!"

"Why should I?"

"I know you love me to!"

"I barely fucking know you Shizuru!" With a rough push I fell towards the ground, getting up quickly I went towards Natsuki once again only to have a list full of items thrown at me. Soon I saw those emeralds filled with tears as she sunk down towards her knees. Soon I heard her talk aimlessly towards herself as if I was not there I felt my tears come as kneeled on the floor with her.

"What do I do now? What do I do?" Cupping her face into my hands I looked passionately into her emeralds as she searched for the truth. All I wanted to do was convey my truth to her knowing that talking was useless I said the only think I could think of.

"Come with me you can do that please." With her looking up into my eyes our faces moved towards each other slowly as our lips met. It was better than anything that I have ever envisioned I knew this was something I wanted and I knew it was something that I could wait forever for. After breaking apart, I got up taking the younger woman into my arms bridal style and setting her down.

Getting into bed with her my head rested on her chest as I snuggled up towards the blue-haired woman letting sleep catch me. Soon night came as waking up I noticed that Natsuki was nowhere near me. Fearing that she left me I walked into the hallway to see the television on looking I noticed that Natsuki was looking at the music entertainment section.

"So this is you," asked Natsuki while pointing towards my face on the big screen TV.

"Y-Yes…"

"You know I saw Nao with Erina she was at the Grammys just now as they were playing the highlights."

"Natsuki don't upset yourself with this."

"Then what I can I do, she took the only thing that I was ever good at and used me! How can I fight against something like that?"

"No you're not going to fight I am." Watching her look up at me, she gave me an angry yet skeptical look. Taking out my phone, I dialed a familiar number. I watched as Natsuki looked in curiosity at what I was doing setting the phone on speaker I wanted Natsuki to know I was willing to do anything to make it right.

"Reito, yes it's Shizuru its time to pull the plug on Erina call all the music stations and programs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok…I have work to do bye."

"Bye."

Looking over towards Natsuki, her look softened, as I knew I needed to explain what was going on. "You know after this gets out you will be exposed and offers will come towards you for your music and interviews."

"I know…at first I was scared but now I'm not I just want my music to be heard."

"You will as long as I have your permission."

"You do…but I will tell you this Shizuru its going to take me awhile to trust you."

"I know and for that I'm sorry, but I still want you to know that I do love you."

"Can it Shizuru."

"No I will not Natsuki Kuga I will love you and I am going to make you love me as well," I said in mock anger. Stepping closer towards the blue-haired woman I did not care if she hit me again I wanted her and I was in heat.

"Really what makes you think I could love someone like you, I know more about you then what you think. I've seen the interviews as well as the women. With our breaths on top of each other, I knew Natsuki felt the heat that I was feeling too. In that one instant our lips crashed, I loved Natsuki's anger it was something that turned me on and pushed my limits.

Taking her breast in my hand I mushed them together kissing hungry between the valley of her breast. With her tangling her hands in my hair, ask she kissed my ear. Soon I felt myself on the receiving end as I was pushed roughly towards the wall with Natsuki biting roughly into my neck as to make a mark.

After that, it was as if I were left in the cold with Natsuki's smothering heat slipping away from me. With my red-irises wide open I looked at Natsuki as her dejected look came once again. Walking up and not caring about Natsuki's no touching rule I stepped back into the heat kissing her cheeks softly.

"I bet you're like this with all the women."

"Hmm…no just you…"

"Tch considering there not like me," spoke Natsuki sarcastically. Wondering where the change of mood occurred I wondered to what she meant.

"Natsuki what's wrong love."

"Don't call me that Shizuru what your feeling for me is wrong ok it's just wrong! I am not like all your other women you think you are in love with me, but if you saw the true me you would change your mind. Besides what can I offer you Shizuru! I am nineteen a failure at school, and currently at music as well as my relationship. Which by the way I have to work something out with Nao I mean I don't know what to feel anymore, but I know I can't leave her."

Feeling my anger boil over I slammed my fist against the wall.

"Don't give me that crap Natsuki I know you have never kissed Nao the way you did me. Don't tell me my feelings aren't real I know they are I never have felt this way before. As for Nao, whatever she has that you need I can do better and faster."

"No it's none of your business I need to do this myself, you can't get involved."

"Well I'm going to make myself involved you're stuck with me. I'm your boss as well as your manager and soon to be girlfriend."

"Huh…like hell you are!"

"If you want compensation for your music that has been stolen from you Natsuki I think you should trust me. I believe your strongest choice is to go with me," smiling cockily, I looked towards Natsuki's fierce eyes.

"Fine I'll do it, but I have to say one thing Shizuru."

"Hmm…what is it my Natsuki?"

"Your one arrogant overzealous son of a bitch, that has no sense of honesty." With that, I smiled who knew that my ego could be stroked so wonderfully from a list of insults from Natsuki. Although the strangest thing about it was I liked it. In that moment, I watched as Natsuki picked up whatever clothes that she had thrown not caring if they were hers or mine and went into the bathroom slamming the door.

Smiling and leaning against the closed door a small silence came over me before my curiosity to Nao and Natsuki's connection peeked my interest.

"So why is it that your so stuck with Nao, I mean you clearly know I'm better than her," shouted hoping she would hear.

"Not that it's any of your business Shizuru, but she was the first to accept me for who I was and what I am. We made the agreement that she would work so support a dream that I have."

"Who says I can't accept you I love you so I'm willing to accept anything. Besides is this contract in writing."

"Don't say things you don't mean Shizuru and no it's not in writing."

"I mean it so what's this dream that you have that you think only Nao or you can fill?" Stepping from the door, I walked to where I could face my lover.

"It's a…surgery that I need."

"A…surgery are you sick?" Natsuki must have sensed my worry and I wanted her to know that I was ready for whatever she threw at me.

"No I'm not sick and it's not life threatening…hehe…I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I guess this fever and the turn of events have got me thinking. If I tell you this I need you to answer my questions and answer them truthfully."

"Yes…I can…"

"T-The thing about your mother was t-that true?" Looking down the floodgate in my heart towards the biggest secret that I had in my life became open again.

"Yes…she told me we were going for a drive I was four then so she parked in a parking lot. She told me to wait in the car like a good girl I watched her open the trunk and take out some bags then she left. Hours passed by then the next day and that's when my father's men found me. All I could remember was here telling me to be a good girl to wait on her and that she loved me."

"I'm sorry Shizuru…I didn't mean to make you answer that I just wanted to..."

"No your right I lied to you and I shouldn't have, I thought I was protecting you, but it turns out I wasn't. I can see why you would ask me something like that."

"Shizuru…"

"Look I don't know if you want to stay or go, but one thing for sure is I will follow you no matter what."

* * *

**All this love it is so sweet well to all women that are of legal age (18 and older.) Writing these things makes me want to find love myself because your Führer gets lonely too. Now women I hope you know that I am a lesbian, so sorry to all men that that love me, but yeah. Therefore, women send some PMs please be of legal age I am sorry I cannot be like Shizuru dating a sixteen-year-old Natsuki like in my story New World Order. im not looking for anything dating wise just a friend/ potential gf in the future if it gets there. So now begins the Chase with some hidden truths as well.**

**Now obey your Führer and date me! ^_^**


	16. Second Stage Part 1

**A-List to the Heart **

**Second Stage Part 1**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! Now sexy women come to the Führer. Well I am looking for a femme pretty woman you do not have to be super pretty but cute enough cause trust me I'm no model myself. Mostly we have to be able to communicate and talk as well as like Yuri. I want a nice friend to talk to for now if we want something more then we go for it. In addition, from this chapter and some in between it's going to be a bit funny to lighten the mood you know.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

**Six months later**

_Here we are with the famous producer Natsuki Kuga, here at Tokyo FM this is your DJ Doc the clock lets go. Therefore, you gotta tell me I mean your rise to fame was a bumpy one I mean with all the controversy with Erina and her girlfriend Nao Yuuki. You gotta tell all of us as well as the world how you handled that?"_

"_Well its one step at a time doc I mean it was an unfortunate thing. I mean when the new came out I mean everything was on me. I mean I have gotten mail from all that support me and all that have supported me and have stopped because I went mainstream, but that's the risk that you have to take and I hope my fans can follow me through my journey. So that's why I stuck to producing, but I'm releasing my own personal music on my newest site."_

"_Alright now that's having the best of both worlds you heard it from Natsuki Kuga and you heard it from me back to the music."_

Taking off my headphones I shook hands with the DJ, looking at the clear window I could see Shizuru in her black and white business suit. Ever since that night three months ago, everything seemed like a blur, soon I got a call from my landlady saying that paparazzi were at my door. With Erina having, her Grammy stripped from her. As well as her new record label, dropping her and settling the case leaving me a nice lump sum in my pocket things were nice. That and Nao being gone last I heard she was being sent to prison for making no good on record label advances.

Now I faced a new challenge and that was Shizuru Fujino. Ever since that night I knew it wasn't the coke, drinks or any drugs that were talking that night it was Shizuru. Still since that night, her "love" hasn't faltered from the expensive cars as gifts just because it's Tuesday to the dresses and furs. Shizuru Fujino made no expense when it came to my happiness; in turn, I gave all of her gifts back except the dresses.

"Ara that was good now tomorrow you have a meeting with that American singer Taylor Swift." Rolling my eyes, I got into the limo with Shizuru right at my tail.

"I know Shizuru don't you have a company to run."

"My Natsuki as long as we have technology I can run the company at home naked if I wanted. Speaking of that I wo-"

"Ok…so not wanting to hear that Shizuru. Are you high again?"

"Come on you know you want all of my body don't think I didn't see your laptops history. I saw that you looked up all my modeling pictures. In addition, no I'm not high I haven't done coke since in my teens in New York and it was one time. Have you been watching my documentaries again have you Natsuki ne?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mikoto must of looked them up. Also no I haven't it was just a hint." With Shizuru's hot breath on my ear, I did everything to hide my arousal from her eyes. I always hated when Shizuru teased that meant cold showers or a night with my hand sad to say I still was a virgin, but with good reason.

"Hmm…I would believe you my Natsuki but I found your laptop at home. There no way Mikoto could have been looking at my pictures at four in the morning. As well as ill believe your "hint" for now."

"Y-You never know…" With my breath growing hotter, I knew I couldn't hold back from my daily and private routine with Shizuru.

"Oh yes I do know and I know you want me." Taking her face in my hands, I kissed Shizuru making sure my lower half didn't touch her. Ever since that night my love hate relationship with Shizuru has been down the rabbit hole and back. One minute we are kissing and the next we are fighting well its more me fighting with her and her stupid declarations of love as well as flirting.

Although I knew flirting was Shizuru Fujino's thing and I knew she still suffered from the abandonment of her mother I let it slide sometimes. It was interesting to say in the least I didn't mind the flirting as long as it wasn't in front of me in which my empty-headed Kyoto manager/ boss didn't seem to get.

Breaking apart and sitting on the other side of the limo I knew I couldn't keep this up for long. I knew one wrong or accidental feel could screw up everything. Although I only had myself, to blame now I was a millionaire and I could afford the surgery ten times over at a discounted price even because of my status.

Looking down my feet as Shizuru straightened her collar I spoke hoping to cut the tension or lust in the air. Although I could see it, I could the lust in her red jewels like two caged animals awaiting freedom. A freedom only I could give Shizuru.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes you want any more kisses?"

"No I don't…but remember six months ago when I told you about that surgery."

"Yes…"

"I was thinking and I think it's time that I should get it."

"Oh I see." Hearing Shizuru's voice go down an octave made me wonder if she knew more than what she thought.

"Why what's wrong look if it's about the work schedule then I-"

"No it's not that obvious to know that this is a cosmetic surgery not a lifesaving one. It's just that I like you the way you are Natsuki and you shouldn't change to fit in or fill whatever hole. I can fill that space because I love you Natsuki so please promise me you won't change at least until you tell me what it is. If you do and you still want to go through with it then you can, but please don't shut me out."

It was at those moments besides work that stopped me from going over my plan that I thought was a dream. Although looking into Shizuru's eyes I wanted to believe in what she was saying, but I knew she wasn't ready. As well I knew once she found out what I had down there I knew she would flip let's face it Shizuru was bona-fide lesbian. If anything, it looked like she had the penis not me.

"Fine when I get ready to tell you it will be before surgery time."

"Ara not after or when they roll you in for surgery?"

"Promise…"

"Ok well I'm hungry lets grab lunch and head I'll over towards the office Reito has been chewing me out lately. After that tell my driver to take you anywhere he'll get you there."

"I'm just going to head home I'm already finished with the new track The Pillows wanted. It was fun working with them I mean they have some high energy."

"I know, but I know you wanted to work with them also. It's good to hear different styles of music and dabble in everything while making money at the same time."

"Thanks for that in these past few months I have been places I thought I never been to. As well as met people, I have read about or seen online. Thank you for that Shizuru thank you for everything."

"Anytime Natsuki, so that means you'll be my girlfriend."

"Shizuru…" With that I got out the car smiling inwardly I knew I liked it when Shizuru was a bother. I knew she always kept me entertained with her antics, but I knew those feelings that Shizuru had held truth. Somewhere in between my amusement and Shizuru's feelings, I knew that someday I would have to answer towards her feelings.

Something about the situation told me I wasn't ready. If I was ready, I wondered was I even ready for Shizuru Fujino and the lifestyle she lives. From Shizuru's constant flirting to her dozens of ex-lovers. As well as mistress's writing books with her name in it telling the world that Shizuru was over and beyond sexually favorable in bed. Over exposer was one of the sole reasons that scared me when it came to fame. Even when I spotted a random show with one of Shizuru's ex-lovers coming out. Shizuru quickly explained as well as she threw her little black book in the trash knowing that the show was over eight months old. From that, I knew where Shizuru wanted to be but I wondered was that where her heart was I know she wanted a place in my heart. It was all these things and more that told me in the world of fame nothing was ever sacred and nothing was ever private and all eyes were on me.

* * *

**I'm very sorry I couldn't update my children of the corn, but your Führer came down with the flu. For me this is the worst case ever because I never get the flu. If only, this would have been a good time to have a girlfriend or date or whatever to take care of me, but sadly no one has responded and I am sad at that. Well except one guest reviewer but so far, I don't know if she has a profile or if she's over eighteen or just joking oh well, I guess I will just be quite and sit here alone in the dark.**


	17. Second Stage Part 2

**A-List to the Heart **

**Second Stage Part 2**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Working for me was always the best thing when I was faced with the wall of disappointment known as Natsuki. Knowing the blue-haired woman, it was a thing of trial and error. There were times when she would be as warm as the evening sun and times where her cold drastic nature would freeze my soul over. I knew that Natsuki Kuga was a work in progress and it was a progress that I knew that I could weather through the storm I was Shizuru Fujino after all.

Although I knew, I had to change my ways I just couldn't help, but flirt with every woman. I knew I was doing that in a desperate attempt to get Natsuki's attention sometimes it worked and other times it wouldn't. I knew I was digging a hole for myself, but as long as I didn't lose Natsuki in knew that this had to be done.

Walking in the office after eating my sandwich I looked at Reito as he sat in my chair. Smiling at the man I looked as he smiled wondering what was going on I closed the door to my office.

"Well todays a wonderful day."

"Why is that my dear friend."

"Well your father is coming in you know he's been quite since the incident of Erina six months ago. I think he has important news that he wants to talk to you about I don't know I just hope it's not an arranged marriage."

"I hope not ether I don't really need that right now besides I have Natsuki."

"That's true how IS that going for you?"

"Same thing different day, she still hates my guts but still wants to fuck me senseless. Although I am bothered by something…"

"What's that…"

"Well she was talking to me on my way here and saying something that she wants some surgery and it like I have been trying to figure out what's been going on."

"Surgery is she sick or something?"

"No I asked that I mean it's something that's cosmetic and I think it's something that has to do with her sexually. I was wondering what's your theory on it and please don't speak of this to Tate. I need this as private as possible I don't want Natsuki mad at me."

"Hmm…well coming from what you told me well it could be one of two things. Now bear with me these are just theories so don't get mad."

"Ok shoot…"

"One she could be a victim of you know…rape and feels like some type of surgery might help her along for whatever she needs." Furrowing my eyebrows I thought that wasn't the case, but it could have been a possibility because Natsuki never brought up her parents. I saved that mental note to ask about Natsuki's parents when we got home although I knew our schedules would be hell in the next two days.

"Oh…ok what's the next theory that you have?"

"The next although I think this is farfetched she could want a sex change. I heard sometimes some lesbians feel more like men on the inside so they get a surgery and it changes everything."

"W-WHAT…"

"Think about it Shizuru would you really be ok with Natsuki if she had a penis? I mean is your love really that deep."

"Yes…"

"No Shizuru any asshole can say yes they are in love and the next moment there outside throwing bricks at there lovers car. You need to think about this Shizuru now I know you have never been in love and I know ever since Shizuki you haven't been all the way right in the factors of love. But, I need you to think is Natsuki the one for you is she the one that makes you want to throw away that black book."

"I've already threw it away, well burned it really."

"Huh…what you threw away the fucking book no way. That says a lot even still you have not answered. I mean if that is what is on Natsuki's mind are you sure that you could be with her?"

"Yes I could I fell for Natsuki not because she was just a woman. I fell for her because she was more than that to me even if Natsuki was straight I still would fall for her."

"Ok well you have your answer I mean you said you haven't had sex with her and it's been six months."

"It's been a thing of us being on and off with my personality and hers."

"Come on Shizuru that's not like you I know you are always one to take the lead." Sitting back in the chair across my desk, I slouched as I blew my bangs out of my eyes.

"I know but with Natsuki it's like I don't know what do to I just let her do it. I mean I give her gifts the only gifts she ever kept were the dresses and the rest like the Lamborghini she returned. I mean it was a fucking Lamborghini, for her not to like that I don't know what's going on."

"When you think about it Natsuki came from humble roots so she's not moved by things like that."

"Who's not moved by what?" Saw that Reito stood up from my desk stepping towards the side he looked up straight looking back I noticed that my father was at the door with his secretary. Not standing up at all, I saw as Reito gulped even though I was his boss something about my father always scared the shit out of Reito.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Hello Reito how's your husband doing?"

"H-He's fine just you know…being gay oh shit did I really just say that," whispered Reito on the last part.

"That's…good," spoke my father with an awkward smile feeling like that was too much information.

"I got to go get back to that thing I'll see you later Shizuru?"

"Yes…"

Watching him scurry out with my father's secretary behind him, I smiled towards my father. Getting up from my seat, I took a seat at my desk while he took a seat in my guest chair.

"What can I get for you father water, milk, tea, cocktail."

"No I'm fine, now the maids have been telling me that you haven't been touching them that's a good improvement. Now what has changed and what is wrong with you are you sick? If you have that damn thing again Shizuru…"

Knowing that my father was one to congratulate my string of odd behavior, I knew he was one to question it as well. Smiling when he asked me about my health I knew he was referring to the time he thought I had crabs when I was sixteen. Although it was a rumor and I checked out with excellence results, my father was vivid at the thought that I would contract a disease such as crabs.

"No I don't have crabs and besides something else has been taking up my time. Like the damage control with Erina and Nao I'm trying to make sure there's no backlash on our company."

"There shouldn't be she broke our contract and we let her go as well as her camp stole music from an up and coming new artist. I heard her on the radio today Natsuki Kuga is her name."

"Ara yes father."

"Good invite her for dinner tonight I wanna see what you have employed." Watching him get up and walk towards the door, I watched as he stopped looking back at me.

"Oh and Shizuru…"

"Yes…"

"No sleeping with this one I mean it," spoke my father sternly.

"Yes father…" With that, the older man closed the door leaving me to the rest of my work that needed to be finished. Not knowing how much he took in I knew my father wasn't one to listen to the radio so I knew his men were on the case of Natsuki, but I wanted to know how much Katsuke Fujino knows.

* * *

**Oh smoke reader's time to meet the family, but what other surprises do I have for you all I wonder. Yes, I do have more surprises and I want to make your lives miserable with my surprise. Oh yes there will be blood…I'm joking I have been watching too much Saw. Now you will have to read and review to see the surprises.**

**Chum-sa**

**As you have read, Natsuki is a very guarded person. Even when she has these slip ups with Shizuru and they end up kissing she still keeps her guard. I mean think about it she's been hiding it for mostly all her life there is things that Shizuru doesn't even know about Natsuki, but she soon will find out. In addition, Nao isn't going to tell the truth trust me she's done for there's no more Nao in this story. Also I don't know if Shizuru will feel the same I'm trying to go deeper with Shizuru besides a thing of she loves Natsuki and that's it. I mean I'm trying to channel a lot out of Shizuru I mean anyone can say they love you right?**

**Lykos XIII**

**Thank you I'm doing better still coughing up snot, but nothing a beer can't handle.**


	18. Second Stage Part 3

**A-List to the Heart **

**Second Stage Part 3**

**OBEY YOUR Führer! **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari**

**Italics= Flashback**

* * *

Living with Shizuru was not easy to say the least it was not the fact that she was a sex goddess that stole my underwear when occasion called. On the other hand, it wasn't the fact that she would sneak in bed and grind on me constantly. It was definitely not the fact that she masturbates loudly at strange times of night while she calls my name so I could hear. Out of everything, it was the simple fact that she was under some kind of fantasy that we are married. Dismissing the maids so they could only clean once a week we modeled ourselves as if we had been married or at least living together for a long time. Apart of this bothered me but another part of this wanted this to be a reality, but I knew this was the second stage for her and me.

I always questioned myself for my own stupidity the first question was why am I pending my surgery? I knew there was nothing to hold me back financially as well as physically, but I knew it was the fact of Shizuru and her words and the weight they carried. I knew that she must have affected me greatly for me to think, something about her reminded me of my father and my mother. Although I knew that Shizuru didn't know about it in between my legs I always imagined that she knew and her words of wisdom would keep me together.

As I was putting the chicken in the oven, my second question came. Why did I even live with Shizuru? If I were to keep my secret, I wasn't doing a good job at it by living with her and there is going to be a time when she's going to figure it out. I knew the answer to that as well I knew that I wanted to do was stay close by Shizuru. After all those months and Shizuru telling me to come with her, I did so without any second thought. Everything seemed so organic and fresh it was something I wanted with Nao but could never have.

Just as I casted, away my thought of Nao I Shizuru walked in with a grim look on her face. Walking up towards her, I looked as she gathered up the pile of clean clothes that rested on the couch stuffing them into a nearby coat closet.

"I have to get this place clean he's coming," muttered Shizuru. Looking at Shizuru I smiled whoever was coming I loved it I had been trying to get Shizuru to get her clothes from off the couch for the past three days.

"Who's coming and do I need to leave?" Watching her with a pile of her clothes in her hand she looked towards me scared with a fear that I never knew she had.

"If you do leave I'm leaving with you and it's my father he's coming."

"So what you're dads coming? No big deal."

"You must don't know my dad he's crazy. I swear it's like ever since mom left he always has to know where I'm going or who I'm screwing as well he's always yelling at me."

"I like your father already besides I thought you found anger of others entertaining?"

"Yes I do but not when you're involved."

"Huh…what the hell do I have to do with this?"

"I guess my father knows that we have been living together for the last six months as well as other things. I swear he knows everything it's creepy." Looking at Shizuru, she wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out the kitchen window. Smiling I thought the whole scene was comical to say the least the big bad Shizuru was scared. I knew if my father were alive I would be just as scared as Shizuru as well, but I found all of this funny.

"What time is he coming?"

"He's coming at six that's two hours away we are all going to die," spoke Shizuru putting her hands on her head. Shaking my head, I found out that I could work well under pressure. I knew that Shizuru could too but when it came to her father I found out she was as lost as a blind person behind the wheel of a car. Kissing the tawny-haired woman so she could shut up I broke apart as her mouth reminded shut looking straight into my eyes with every intention of listening.

"Now I want you to go upstairs run a bath for yourself while I clean up down here and finish dinner. We aren't going to die today not under my watch," I joked.

Glancing at her, the tawny-haired music heiress did as she was told once she was out of sight; I set my hand on my hip as well as my hand on my forehead pushing my bangs up. From the last three nights, Shizuru's antics have more than totaled the house as well as her friends I knew because I wasn't there to stop her. You would think with Reito and Tate being gay they would clean up. With our schedules being like night and day, it was hard to get to the house to do some much-needed work letting Shizuru think this was a frat house. Starting with the closet that was full of Shizuru's clothes, I started to fold with the clock still in my mind as well as the rest of dinner.

Walking in I could clearly see where Shizuru's hair color came from as well as height. The mountain of a man looked towards me with one of the grimiest looks that he could give. To me he reminded me of a pit bull not wanting share his bone with anyone, not trying to show any fear I walked up towards Shizuru and the older man.

He was dressed in a black suit with white dress shirt under with a purple tie loosened ever so slightly. Setting his suitcase down his blonde hair combed back ever so perfectly matching his clean cut look.

"Father this is Natsuki Kuga out new producer/songwriter."

"Natsuki this is my father owner of Amethyst Inc. Katsuke Fujino."

"I'm sure she knows who I am I mean I am the one signing her checks after all," smirked the older man arrogantly. With my left eye holding back a twitch, I knew where Shizuru's cockiness came from. I guess Shizuru's mother left more than one damaged person in her absence I knew by looking at the man he was damaged goods.

"Well sorry to say I don't look at the name on my checks before I just cash them," shot back with a smile. Shizuru looked nervously as she was anticipating this to be long night and so was I.

"Who's up for chicken dad, Natsuki?"

"I hate chicken…"

"To bad that's all we got," shot back as fast as he could insult the dish. Shizuru smiled nervously as she went into eh kitchen not breaking our eye contact from each other we glared tonight was going to be a long night for all of us.

* * *

**Ok that's where I'm going to end it but please folks take this in a comical light. Don't worry it gets a tad bit funnier before we sprinkle the drama in you know sun shine before the storm you know. I also think that I may have found someone well I don't know hopefully she's the one if not I'm taking more request ladies ask yourself do you really want your Führer to be alone for the rest of her life.**

**Guest #1**

**I took shots, but now I'm healthy and I want to eat a lot now and I'm going to Taco Bell. As for Natsuki having a penis well I mean she's going to have to learn that lesson eventually.**

**Guest #2**

**Well I have other guests coming in Nao is irrelevant I tend to make my situations seem more organic with my writing. That we have a good guy bad guy thing it makes the story to predictable I don't want a predictable story. I want something that no one can predict and Nao is a liability for you reviewers predicting the story.**

**Guest #3**

**I'll try to watch out for that as well as my sentence construction, but it sucks when Word can't teach you what you're doing wrong only tell you. **

**Wolfie21**

**I'm sorry you had a bad day well maybe one day I can write a lemon and it will make your day one day.**


	19. Center Stage Part 1

**A-List to the heart **

**Center Stage Part 1**

**AN=Not much to say except read and review.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime **

**Warning= Futanari **

**Italics= **_Flashback_

* * *

Dinner was flat not much was said as I looked towards the older pit bull as he looked towards the chicken in disgust. Personally, I could see the interest in his eyes at t food before him, but his pride wouldn't let him do so. Smirking I took a fork full of my chicken placing it in my mouth and moaning in delight. Shizuru looked with a smile as wary as it might be before speaking.

"Ara I didn't know you wanted chicken that much Natsuki-chan."

"Yes I just had a craving for it the longest; to bad your father doesn't like it. Although he did drop in un-expectantly," I added.

Watching him kneed his hands together to sit his chin on he looked dangerously at me before opening his muzzle to speak.

"Well this is my daughters house, by the way where is your place Natsuki?"

"I'm place is here with Shizuru sir, Shizuru told me I could stay here as long as I want."

"Tch…oh really that's a new achievement, considering that Shizuru changes women like she changes underwear."

"Well father considering my status and my importance to Shizuru. I'm one pair of underwear that I know Shizuru won't change. She means too much to me to let her let go besides she's changed for the better."

"Oh the better hmm...considering that she made no claims to me that you two were dating." Looking at Shizuru, she looked down as she picked at her salad. Something about that bothered me all together but I knew I had no right to be mad due to my absence as her lover bother physically and mentally.

Not wanting to give her animal of a father the satisfaction I tightened my look making sure that he didn't take anymore blows then what he needed.

"Shizuru and I want to be discreet besides with the scandal with Erina and her girlfriend I knew she couldn't afford the negative attention that the media was giving. So I kept it a secret and we will continue to keep it that way."

"Oh does that include your little secret as well?" Looking at him, I wanted to strangle him until he ran out of air. I knew that he knew my secret and it was something that I hoped Shizuru didn't notice. Much to my displeasure, I noticed that Shizuru looked over towards me her face full of anger. As if to spit in my eye the man known as Shizuru's father spoke.

"Oh come on surely Shizuru knows why the long face Natsuki?"

"Father what's going on here? What secret are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you're fucking this girl and you don't know what she has lurking on her body?" As if in that moment I wanted to cry, scream, and pull out my hair I knew that I had been beaten and I hated it. I hated the feeling that Katsuke Fujino, was making me feel I felt trapped and I knew that bad things happen when I felt trapped.

"Listen you old fart why don't you shut it and don't talk about matters that aren't your concern." Looking at him his eyebrows rose in mock surprise as he heard my tone become deadly. I was like a wolf whose leg was caught in a trap and now I was trying to maw off my own leg to get out of the situation I was in now.

"Oh really such a foul mouth you have for a young lady you are a lady right? Glancing at Shizuru she looked confused as she looked over towards her father.

"Father what are you talking about?"

"I think you should ask Kuga-san that question or is it Kuga-kun I don't know what do think Natsuki? I think it's time I took my leave Shizuru you wanna walk out your old man."

Not saying anything, I looked as he put on his jacket staring blankly into his green eyes. It wasn't until he smiled before taking one more jab at me.

"I like this one if she told you the truth Shizuru she would make a great girlfriend as well as wife." My emeralds looked in confusion at the man that I called a dog; I hoped that what he meant was true. I knew that I would never get Katsuke Fujino all I know is that I Natsuki Kuga made an ass of myself.

Walking towards the front door I watched as Shizuru talked to the older man. I bit my lip, as I didn't know what to do, doing the only thing I could do I mentally made plans. Watching her walk in she looked different the feeling was something that I couldn't place within my soul.

"Ara that was an interesting turn of events that was." As Shizuru passed by me, I watched as she collected the plates taking them to the sink looking in anger I spoke.

"I want to move."

"…"

Meeting silence my anger finally took a turn for the worse. I knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but I didn't see any choice I needed to push out how much Shizuru was told.

"Shit don't you care Shizuru? I said I want to move!" Watching her bangs cover her eyes I couldn't stare into her red-orbs that I wanted to see so badly. Shizuru's approval meant a lot as I waited as I lashed out in anger out of fear.

"If you want to move then fine, but I have a question." Staying silent, I was awaiting for her to react in anger at the way I treated her father.

"Why would you leave when you know that I love you so much? Why are you running Natsuki?"

"I'm not running it's just that I hate what your father said he made it sound as if I were using you." It wasn't until I jumped out of my skin at Shizuru breaking the dishes in the sink out of anger.

"Well are you using me I mean this wouldn't be the first time someone has." Looking strangely at the change of mood that Shizuru contributed I asked the difficult question I needed to hear.

"What did your father tell you back there?"

"It's not what he told me it's what you have refused to tell me Natsuki. You must realize how you act these secrets are leading me down a path that you refuse to talk about. I'm sick of you pulling me back and forth it's been six months already how long do I have to wait?"

"I'm not leading you down any path Shizuru. I can't do this right now considering what I have been through I can't do this with you. Besides why are you telling me that you love me when you can't even tell your own father that we have been living together? As for my secret I can't tell you I want to, but I can't."

"What are you scared I would reject you, Natsuki would you listen to yourself. I could have rejected you just because you didn't make enough money. So what makes you think that I would reject you ever I love you can't you see that. As for my father I didn't tell him because I knew that he knew he always knows those are the games he plays."

"Shut up Shizuru you think you love me. Don't you get it I don't love you like that." Watching her place both hands on the countertop, she looked down at the floor before speaking.

"I guess you leave me with no choice."

Rushing up to me, she grabbed my face pressing her lips harshly towards me. In that moment, I didn't feel her hand go down towards the front of my pants. My eyes widened in between the kiss as I felt Shizuru's hand squeeze to cup me in making me harden in an instant. With my eyes wide as a small trail of spit lingered on the side of my lip from our lips clashing, I watched as tears came towards Shizuru's eyes.

"I know Natsuki I have always known and I love you all of you." As my heart stopped I Natsuki Kuga was exposed, with no knowledge of what do to I couldn't stop my next course of action.

* * *

_**So what's going to happen now between our two lovers'? How long has Shizuru known? Will there be a lemon? Is there more drama coming? I can only tell you yes, there will be more drama as well as stupidity on Natsuki's part. I'm so excited more reviews I'm almost to my first one-hundred I can't believe it.**_


	20. Center Stage Part 2

**A-List to the Heart **

**Center Stage Part 2**

**AN=Not much to say except read and review.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime **

**Warning= Futanari **

**Italics= **_Flashback_

* * *

There was never any moment as big as this moment that I was facing now. No Grammy or woman could stop the way I felt as I looked into the emeralds of the one I wanted to love for as long as my life permitted. The horror in Natsuki's eyes explained everything, as I knew that I was right keeping a tight hold on her waist. I watched as Natsuki tried to pull from me with her tears now more in the open I looked as she looked like beaten puppy.

"Kannin Na Natsuki I didn't mean for it to come out that way it's just…" At that moment, I knew that words were useless only my actions could help the broken woman before me. Lifting her up I was surprised at how light she was being able to touch Natsuki without restraint fueled my need to protect her more.

I knew when she woke up I knew I had explaining to do and I knew that only I could provide the answers that Natsuki needed. I watched as the blue-haired woman rested fading in and out. I knew my methods for getting Natsuki to talk weren't good, but it was all I could do not to blurt it out. Minutes seemed to pass and then hours watching Natsuki sleep was the only way I could gain my grip on reality, as I knew that Natsuki was my reality.

Explaining to her how I knew, would be the most terrifying experience of my life. I Shizuru Fujino was prepared to lose Natsuki I just hoped that the cost wouldn't be as great as I imagined because truly I wasn't prepared. Looked as she stirred from her sleep after blinking two times I looked towards the facial features that I loved so dearly.

"You're up…"

"You know…"

"Ara you can say that, I want you to know that I meant every word I said about my accepting you.

"That's a relief in its own way, so how did you figure it out."

"Hmm…for one remember that night you stayed at my place for the first time. I sort of peeked at you when you were in the shower looking fully I didn't believe it. After the situation with Nao I as well as your lack of intimacy, I sort of had got a clue. Even Reito helped me put together some clues with his theories."

"What about your father knowing?"

"Ara he's my father he knows everything, but I figured out everything myself."

"How come you didn't tell me you knew?"

"I was waiting for you to come out on your own time. I wanted you to feel comfortable to express yourself I know that Nao never allowed you to be your own person. But I'm here to let you know you can be your own person and I can love you."

"Shizuru… I want to feel the same way I really do but look at me I'm a freak. This body was something I never wanted for myself."

"Natsuki…don't say that you're not a freak I…" as if I couldn't help myself my lips met once with Natsuki clashing in a flavor of strawberry and watermelon. I knew those two flavors would be my all-time favorite.

"Natsuki…please let's just give this a try we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can stick to the original plan nothing has to change. Just don't get the surgery that's all I ask stay yourself I love you."

Natsuki looked towards me and then looked away a blush taking refuge on her facial features. Something I always admired when I got the blue-haired woman to feel embarrassed.

"Fine…"

"Fine…what Natsuki…"

"I'll try it with you, but don't expect any "I love you's" just yet I need time to adjust to this."

"Ok how about we go on a date."

"How about no…"

"Ara why not is Natsuki ashamed of me is she?" Putting on the act of crying I heard as Natsuki struggled for words. Knowing that I myself wasn't really crying it still was fun to fool my blue-haired puppy.

"Shizuru…don't scare me like that I thought you were really crying!"

"I should cry the way Natsuki treats me, I can't even get a date with my girlfriend." Testing out the sound of the word "girlfriend" with Natsuki looked to see if there was any sign of discomfort. Glancing I saw nothing, but nervousness where her nerves ended and began was something I wanted to figure out between her body and mine.

"Fine I'll go, but if the paparazzi comes for us I'm leaving the cleanup to you. Although you really should think before you make plans like this."

"Why should I?"

"Shizuru you can't just go flaunting around you have to be discreet about this both of us have too. You see how the media hypes up things; I want this to be as discreet as possible nothing too big."

"What about our wedding."

"I'm not planning that far; let's just see how today goes and if I can stand you for more than twenty-four hours."

Smiling towards myself, I knew that Natsuki felt the same as I. Although I knew her experience with Nao shut her emotions, I still held hope. Resting in bed all day I noticed that it was into the afternoon before we both broke our comfortable silence.

"So your father he really hates me huh?"

"No he actually likes you a lot."

"So that conversation before you came back to the house…"

"Oh that was him saying that you should call him father more."

"I was saying that to piss him off, not to flatter him is he crazy?"

"I suppose yes…but regardless I love that old man."

"Since you put it that why I guess I can like him too," spoke Natsuki adding to my comment.

"Do I ever get to meet your parents?"

"Unless you count dying right now yeah I guess you can meet them."

"Kannin na how did it happen?"

"Well I'm father was killed by some drug lords, he was a cop and my mother she hung herself. I guess she couldn't live without my father. The orphanage lied and told me it was an accident but when I read the police report well you get the rest of the story. It was fine because Ms. Maria at the orphanage got to take care of me she was the only one that knew about me having it. She was nice and she stopped all the kids from picking on me at least at home."

Suddenly I felt like the biggest baby in the world, here my lover had lost her parents and I complained as I lost only one. For me this left a big emptiness in my heart as I could barely look at Natsuki in the eye.

"Hey don't feel bad about it Shizuru it happened a long time ago and I'm a better person for it."

"Natsuki…It's just…"

"Don't feel bad about it also too what happened to you wasn't good at all. So don't compare your pain to mine I lost my parents to something they couldn't control. Your mother left and you don't know where she's at it's a lost ether way you put it."

"Ara I guess on the spectrum we are screwed up."

"Yea it could be worse we could have had kids that are equally screwed up."

"Speaking of which can you…" Knowing what I was asking I watched as Natsuki blushed and mumbled.

"Y-Yes I'm sterile..."

"Ara well I might as well start investing in birth control and condoms." Looking at Natsuki's face, she cringed at the word condoms as if it were the biggest insult ever.

"What's wrong Natsuki?"

"N-Nothing…"

"You seemed to not like it when I bought up the word condoms."

"I don't like them; it feels like its choking me down there."

"Ara I thought Natsuki was a virgin?"

"I am, but there was one time when I could get it up with Nao and I was close to sticking it in. She stopped me and made me where a condom, but as soon as I put it on it went down so we just stopped."

"I see…how about you try it again but with me?"

"No I don't want to wear one." Looking at the younger woman before me I watched as her legs were crossed Indian style and her arms were crossed in defiance. Signing I let Natsuki's of denial to wear protection slide.

"Ara fine then I guess I'll make a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Wait w-who said that you had to use birth control," blurted out Natsuki with a blush. For the second time being around Natsuki, I thought about kids and a family.

"Are you trying to purposely get me pregnant Natsuki?"

"Baka no I'm not it's just that I don't think it's fair that you have to go get birth-control if I don't want to put on a condom."

"So what do we do about this dilemma?"

"I don't know I remember in high school I heard these guys talking about an after pill or pulling out."

"Pulling out isn't a full proof method Natsuki." Now it was my turn to cross my arms in defiance.

"Err…I don't know what to do you're the smart one!"

"How about this how about we just get to know about each other, but as a couple and worry about the large things later."

"O-Ok…"

Kissing her lips I watched as Natsuki heated up, once again reacting towards my touch. Although the conversation is what others would call a waste. I couldn't help, but feel heated at the thoughts of Natsuki in my core for the first time. I knew keeping Natsuki as my girlfriend would be tough, but I didn't know that it would be this tough ether way, I was in for the long haul.

* * *

**Wow, I don't know if any of you reviewers are watching Sakura Trick. I have to say my nose won't stop bleeding and I won't stop laughing. The show is great and very raunchy but in a funny way, I just got finished watching episode two with great interest. Well updates might be slower after this chapter a beta offered there services, I'm going to have her try to do the next chapter of New World Order. So consider this the last chapter in which I don't use a beta so that means you're going to have to wait my reviewers. As well thank you all for one-hundred reviews, I didn't think it would be possible yay!**


	21. Center Stage Part 3

**A-List to the Heart **

**Center Stage Part 3**

**AN=Not much to say except read and review.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime **

**Warning= Futanari **

**Italics= **_Flashback_

* * *

Listening to the latest track from the latest artist that I knew all I could think about was Shizuru. Knowing that she was in Milan for the next two weeks it was somewhat hard to think about where our relationship was going. From our confession as well as "talk," Shizuru soon left for Milan not knowing what she was leaving for I didn't ask. It was safe to say this trip was a godsend for the situation that was at hand.

Although I knew that I love Shizuru I still couldn't trust her and with the lies that she told in the past. I was aware that I love Shizuru but was I in love with Shizuru. I also knew that a lot of my past had to do with what I was going through now. With all of the teasing and ridicule in high school and in the orphanage as well as the mental abuse from Nao. It was hard to believe in just six months that everything could change and so fast. I knew that I had to keep things guarded meaning that I had to keep Shizuru away, but the bigger question was what was there left to guard.

Thinking about everything in the short time that I have known Shizuru, she knows more about me then Maria has when she was alive. For all of Shizuru's faults I know that she meant well, but the biggest concern was Shizuru's constant need to be in the spotlight. I myself wasn't one for the spot light although many could still recognize me on the street I wouldn't be concerned an A-List star although Shizuru argues otherwise.

Another thing that concerned me was our age difference although it wasn't far between us. Most would say that we are in the prime of lives and relationships and marriages shouldn't even be in our planner. Marriage, dating and monogamy for me seemed like the natural step when it came to Shizuru, but I was scared about what came natural to Shizuru.

"Natsuki are you alright?"

Looking at my latest project, I looked towards the American rapper that everyone known as Drake. With my English being partly broken, but well enough to speak I gave a thumbs up. Watching him and his entourage talk, I watch them as they went out.

"Aye see ya later Natsuki good work."

"Thank you," I spoke in English. It was nice to know that respect came in many forms when money came into the equation. Sometimes I found myself wondering about the factors of love mainly being Shizuru and her love for me.

Resting my head on the soundboard, I looked towards the empty studio, lifting my head and getting up. I felt myself walk over towards into the inner booth picking up an acoustic guitar. I let my hands lightly strum past the strings it was light taking a breath of fresh air. Tuning the instrument to where I wanted it, I started to play and soon I let the words come out.

_Effortlessly trying to break me_

_Effortlessly I'm trying to love you._

_Falling into the shadows_

_Wishing you find a way._

_Someday I will return to you._

_With you leading the way_

_Effortlessly trying to love you._

_I'm so effortlessly_

_Effortlessly…_

_Effortlessly… _

_Trying to love you._

Hearing a clap I looked over towards the dim lights to see a suited figure, walking in I spotted Reito. Meeting him only a few times I knew she was Shizuru's right hand man. Working more with his husband, I forged a bond with Tate more than Reito. Most of the times that he was around I was away on business not getting the opportunity to talk to him as much as I needed to. Therefore, it was safe to say our relationship as acquaintances was a hit and miss.

"You still got it, but hey you still do release your music online."

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh I'm here to tell you that since Shizuru couldn't reach you. She called me to tell me that she's returning from Milan tomorrow."

"Oh I see…"

Going into my pocket, I looked to see three missed calls from Shizuru as well as a voice message that I was assuming be hers. I don't know if Reito could tell but hearing him speak, I could tell that he knew of the disappointment that rested on my face.

"What's wrong you don't want Shizuru to come back?" Knowing that he was being a testy queen, I knew it was within good nature of not seeing his best friend get hurt.

"I do want her back more than anything it's just…"

"You don't know what to do with your feelings."

"How did you…"

"I'm Shizuru's best friend I'm supposed to know all of these things. You know she's waiting for you always has, I mean getting her to go to Milan was a big issue."

"Why…"

"She didn't want to leave."

"Oh I see…"

"So why are you doubting yourself?" Looking up at the older man, I knew that Reito was straightforward and I could see that was the reason why Shizuru cared about him.

"It's everything it's the media it's the factor that I told her one of my darkest secrets. It is like now that I have no more secrets what do I do now. I have been so use to hiding and staying away from people there is no other way for me to live now. Even if I were with Shizuru, how would I even handle the media? Knowing Shizuru she loves to be in the spot light I do, but I'm more on a calmer level."

"Well your right about one thing Shizuru never does anything small she's a part of the A-List same with me. Did I ever tell you about Tate and me?"

"No…"

"Well back when I wasn't married Tate was just like you he lived a common life. Therefore, when we met and fell in love it was as if the media was trying to eat us up and destroy us. Back then I was no help to Tate, at that time all I wanted to do was party and try to keep him at the same time, and then I realized that I couldn't have both."

"So what happened?"

"Well I calmed down I realized that my love for Tate was more than anything. So…I stopped and settled more behind the scenes."

"Do you regret it?"

"Nope not a day in my life, even when Tate acts like an old queer. I still love him and I have to realize that I couldn't live that lifestyle anymore. You know Shizuru doesn't know this, but we are planning on having kids." My eyes went wide in shock as I looked towards the dark-haired man, smiling I wished him all the best within my heart.

"Congratulations you're going to be a great dad."

"Thank you…The point I'm trying to make is Shizuru isn't like me. She is willing to throw this away to be with you, that is why she took this job even though she didn't want to leave you. This project is mellower for her and not as flashy, she's starting to make the transformation. So the question that should be on your mind is can you make the change?"

Watching him leave I smiled as he gave me the information that he needed to give me. With my mind clearer then it was before I set up my guitar as I closed down the studio I knew I had work to do. I know that is when I got it I knew that I loved Shizuru Fujino and only her.

* * *

**Read and Review, we might have more chapters coming sorry everyone I just started my new second job. Therefore, I have been extremely busy so yeah. On another note still going to update this until my beta finishes A Day In Eternity. **


End file.
